Caroline Was Right
by jeep28
Summary: It's Miranda's birthday and Andy and the twins are planning a surprise, but it may just end up being them who are surprised. Eventual Mirandy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anything regarding DWP and only write for fun.

A huge thank you to Elliewrites who continues to encourage not only myself, but several other writers in the fandom. She is amazing!

All mistakes are mine as this is unbetad, unbeta-ed? See, I don't even know the correct spelling for not beta read.

Chapter 1

"Ok, so you two are sure the coast will be clear?" The hesitancy in Andy's voice could be clearly heard by twin redheads at the receiving end of their speaker phone. Andy had locked herself into the restroom at _Runway_ before calling the girls, not taking any chances that she may be overheard.

"Seriously Andy, when are you going to start trusting us? I mean the whole Harry Potter thing was like so ten issues ago." Cassidy huffed.

Leave it to a Priestly to measure time via Runway magazines instead of actual calendar terminology.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous you know? I mean it's your mom's birthday and I want everything to be perfect and I want her, I mean you two to be happy with…"

Cutting her off, Caroline intervened before Andy rambled herself into a nervous breakdown. "And mom will be at that stupid benefit dinner with Uncle Nigel so you're covered. He promised he would keep her there long enough for us to make mom's surprise."

"Besides, she won't get mad at you anyway." Cassidy offered.

"Um, didn't we just mention the whole ten issues ago thing? Oh, and don't say that your mom's benefit dinner is stupid. Her job is important" Andy admonished lightly. She knew that technically it wasn't her place to tell the kids to do or not to do anything, but the more time she had spent with them, the more freely she spoke to them.

" You're right, I'm sorry." Caroline said, truly meaning it.

"And well that whole staircase thing was different. Stephen was here and she was super embarrassed." Cassidy continued.

"Uh? Wait, what do you mean?" Andy was confused by Cassidy's statement. Miranda did not get embarrassed by anything. Granted she was much more private around her back then, but she was just simply mad that her assistant did not follow protocol and had walked in on a private moment. Right?

"Sorry Andy, we gotta go! Lilly's here. See you later!" twin voices rapidly said in unison.

Click. Well at least the girls knew how to say goodbye before hanging up.

The girls. Her interactions with them had become much stronger during the divorce proceedings that had just wrapped up between Miranda and Stephen only a few months ago. Once, while stuck in traffic in the backseat of the towncar, Andy had mentioned to Miranda that her own parents were divorced and from then on it was as if she had become an even greater staple than before in the Priestly household. Andy was elated to spend time with the children when they weren't pulling career threatening pranks on her. She had nieces that she hadn't seen since moving to New York that she missed terribly so getting to spend time with Caroline and Cassidy had partially filled that void. Of course she still helped them with their school work, but the actual work was placed on the kids themselves these days.

Cassidy had been struggling lately in mathematics with fractions and measurements so Andy came up with a scheme involving a cooking lesson. Cassidy was more of a tactile learner and it would be a way to help her understand measurements and fractions without the kid feeling insecure about her academic struggles. And because it was also Miranda's birthday, it was a great way for the girls to make their mom a special treat.

So while Miranda was off to a benefit dinner, Andy and the girls would secretly be in the townhouse kitchen making carrot cake cupcakes for their mom. Andy had preplanned the surprise by asking off for the evening of the benefit. She hated lying to Miranda saying that her father was in town when in fact he was not, but shockingly Miranda had allowed her the evening off. Andy wondered if Miranda was trying to make it up to her due to the last time her dad was in town, and their time together had been interrupted by the "drizzling" in Miami. The thought that Miranda would be trying to make amends for past behavior warmed Andy's heart.

Also a part of the ruse included Andy enlisting Lilly's artistic ability by having her forge a handwritten note from a classmate's mother. The note asked if the twins could spend the weekend with their friend Meghan and even had Lilly's telephone number on it. Andy assured her co-conspirator that Miranda herself would not call, but instead pass the task onto her assistant, thus Andy would handle everything.

_You better hope this works_ Andy murmured to herself before taking one last look under the stall doors and heading back to her desk.

Miranda heard her assistant return to her desk, but could not bring herself to summon the girl. Her monikers may have included Snow Queen, Ice Bitch, Devil In Prada, but under all of those names, she still had a heart. And at the moment, it was hurt.

Initially, Miranda had deflated a little when her bobseys had presented her with the request of going to their friend's house. Yes, she would be at the benefit but she had hoped to spend a few minutes with them when she had returned even if it would have been late. Her birthdays in the past with the twins had mostly consisted of receiving handmade cards or crayon drawn pictures, but to Miranda these items were more valuable than the Degas hanging in the study. It seemed this year her children had forgotten her birthday altogether with their request to be at their friend's house. She supposed that as they got older it was only natural for them to become more social and to hang out less with their mom, but the fact that it was her birthday did sting.

And then as if to add salt to the wound, there was Andrea. Miranda was somewhat taken aback when her assistant had asked off in advance for the night of the benefit. The 25th Annual Breast Cancer Awareness Dinner was a major social event, but if she were being honest with herself, she was more upset over the fact that it was because it was her birthday. It had been years since she had even celebrated or acknowledged her birthday save for the cards that her daughters made for her, but this year she at least wanted to spend it with Andrea even if the girl was oblivious. Had it been any other employee she wouldn't have even listened to the request, but she knew that the last time Andrea's dad was in town the poor girl had spent her entire evening working on trying to get her out of Miami. Miranda's guilt at putting her career first over her girls had made her lash out at Andrea viciously, and to this day she felt remorse at her choice of words. Andrea was smart, but she was not fat. The curves that held the brunette together had wrapped themselves around her heart.

Ever since they had returned from Paris, there was an unspoken change around the boss and employee. Had Miranda given voice to what that change actually was, she would have said that she had feelings for Andrea- feelings she most certainly did not want to give voice to. Silly thoughts of a foolish old woman.

_Four Months Ago:_

Andy had tossed her phone into a fountain only to want to swan dive back into it several hours later. Having a fit of self righteous behavior along with not wanting to deal with a plethora of confusing feelings, Andy had walked away from her boss and had thrown her phone into the murky waters that reflected her own muddled thoughts. She then placed one heavy foot in front of the other trying to put as much distance between herself and her boss as possible. Andy walked all over Paris, taking in the scenery, thinking the whole time how much nicer it would be to have a certain someone beside of her to take in the Effile Tower, the Louvre, and the Notre Dame Cathedral. All she could think about was how much she hated fashion, hated the snobbery, hated that she wanted nothing more than for Miranda to see her, to be with her here now on the Pont des Arts placing a padlock on it.

She had known for weeks that her relentlessness into pleasing Miranda did not stem from some form of being a loyal employee. She had no real investment in the fashion industry. She wasn't like Emily at all whom would starve herself just to fit into the latest Posen dress. She ate carbs for crying out loud. So why would she ask Nigel for a makeover? Why would she practically kill herself to retrieve an unobtainable manuscript? Why would she answer her phone when Nate was walking away from her? Simple. She loved Miranda.

Suppressed feelings came bubbling to the surface and Andy found herself running back to the fountain. Undoubtedly her phone would be ruined, but if she were to be banished from the life of Runway, she wanted to at least have this one tangible item back. As she approached the Place de la Concorde, she saw a lone figure sitting at the bench along side one of the ornate golden fish. Miranda. The editor was sitting slightly hunched over and within her possession was a small silver device. She was staring at it in almost disbelief, as though if she bore her vision into it hard enough it would ring.

Andy walked trepidatiously up to the concrete wall her boss, maybe ex-boss, was sitting on. Miranda continued to stare at the device and the defeated ora around her made Andy's heart break. Sitting next to the editor, she placed her hand over the wet phone, encompassing Miranda's hand as well. Although the sun had long since set, sun glass covered blue eyes lifted and lips pursed. Andy wanted to apologize, get on her knees and beg for forgiveness, but instead they just held each others gaze. Andy felt it was terribly unfair that she could not see past the tinted frames that rested on that patrician nose.

Before she lost all of her nerve, Andy whispered, "I'm sorry."

And had the moment around them not been so still, she would not have heard the soft reply of "Me too."

Nothing more was said as they disengaged their hands and walked to back to the Ritz in silence. The rest of Paris fashion week went by as normal, but with everything changed as well.

_Present Day:_

Andy noticed the time and jumped up from her desk. Miranda would need to leave soon so she retrieved the editor's coat and bag. She followed her boss as she strode towards the elevator carrying a note pad in the event there were any last minute instructions she would need.

And then there was a nod. A nod from a head of stark white hair indicating that Andy should enter the elevator. No one rode in an elevator with Miranda Priestly. It was one of many of the golden Rules of Runway. But no one else had ever walked away, if only briefly, from the fashion maven either but when it came to Andy the rules did not seem to apply.

When the doors closed Miranda began speaking. "The benefit starts at 7pm however I must leave now to get dressed at Dior. I understand pink is their signature color but I refuse to look like a bottle of pepto bismol. You do have the alternate dress that Marchesa submitted already over there correct?"

It was all Andy could do not to snort. It did not matter if Dior had draped her in every shade of blush and bashful, there was no way Miranda would look like anything other than a goddess.

"Yes, Miranda. It was delivered there at noon." Andy replied.

"The girls should already be over at Megan's house. I know you have asked for the evening off, but I would appreciate it if you would confirm this for me."

"Of course Miranda. I wish…" Andy had to stop herself. She wanted to say that she wished that she could go to the benefit with her, to see her looking radiant in Dior, to just simply be with her so that she knew everything would go smoothly.

Miranda turned towards her assistant, raising an impeccable eyebrow. "What is it that you wish Andrea?"

Andy had plenty that she wished for but instead opted for the safest choice of words, "I wish you a successful evening."

"Hmmm. And you." Miranda stated although she didn't exactly mean it. She wanted her assistant to be with her. And not just because everything ran smoother with Andrea by her side, but because she wanted with her always. Once again, the ramblings of a foolish old woman she said to herself.

Andy rode the lift back up to the office and gathered her belongings. Pulling out her cell phone and pressing the familiar keys, she called Lilly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am truly humbled by the response this story has had. It is my hope that this Chapter lives up to everyone's expectations. There were a few reviewers I wanted to thank, but because of your settings, I was unable to. So I shall say thank you here. And of course, I must thank my very good friend Elliewrites who is simply an amazing woman.

All mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 2**

"Andy!" two redheaded twins bolted from Lily and practically knocked the young woman over as she got out of the cab in front of the townhome.

"Hello my favorite little ladies." Andy bent over to envelop them both. After their group hug, Andy made sure to give each girl individual attention as a special way of acknowledging their individuality. Too many people in their lives had simply treated them as one unit instead of the two separate girls that they were.

Turning to Caroline she asked, "So what did Ms. Miller think of your diorama?" Looking up into truly interested eyes, Caroline answered, "I was the only person in my class that made one! Everyone else just had a regular book report, so she said that mine was very creative and that she appreciated the extra effort that I had put into it. Even my friends said it was super cool and that they wish they had thought of it!" Caroline was beaming with pride at the praise she had received from her teacher and Andy couldn't help but feel proud that her idea had paid off for Caroline. She may have given Caroline the idea, but she certainly didn't make the project.

"That is so awesome! And your mom is going to be extremely proud of you too kiddo." Andy tapped her on the nose before turning to Cassidy.

"And you my dear, how did the physical fitness challenge go today?"

Cassidy, the child with a flare for the dramatics immediately posed with her arms as if she were a professional weightlifter. "You see these guns? I was amazing!"

"So basically you weren't able to do but maybe one pull-up uh?" Andy asked as they laughed good naturedly.

"Exactly. I have no idea why they make us do that stupid test. It's not like I'm ever going to go into a job interview and they'll say, How many pull-ups can you do and can you climb that rope hanging from the ceiling?" Cassidy said while scrunching up her face.

Andy pulled Cassidy into a sideways hug and said, "The only thing you need to know for an interview is to never wear a cerulean sweater or an ugly skirt."

"But mom's favorite color is cerulean." Caroline said.

"Say what?" Andy asked.

"Trust us." They said in unison and their smirk alluded to much more than what they were saying.

The twins were enamored with their mom's assistant. For the first time in their lives, they felt as though someone other than their mother genuinely cared about them. They believed Andy was someone that wasn't trying to be nice to them just because of who their mom was.

Cara their nanny cared for them, but she also received a paycheck to care. Andy was also a paid employee by their mom, but she was paid to care about _Runway_. Their relationship with Andy had started out no different than with anyone else. A simple prank on the staircase, or so they had thought.

They had assumed Andy would be like all of their mom's other assistants: someone who would ignore them completely, believe them to be the devil's spawn, or just simply not care for them at all. They had figured Andy would have allowed the press and others to have placed a preconceived notion of them in her head, but to their surprise Andy had actually listened to them. She had walked straight up the stairs. She had _trusted_ them and had paid dearly for it.

When Miranda had found out exactly what her darling bobseys had done, she instructed Cara to rip out the final chapter in both of their Harry Potter manuscripts. Once the girls had returned, they were made to apologize to Andy. Accepting their apology, Andy then asked if she could read the last chapter from Miranda's copy to both of them. That night, sitting on the couch in the family room with a twin on either side, was the beginning of a new friendship with two redheaded Priestlys. Miranda had been battling her feelings towards the young assistant for weeks, but the sight of Andrea on a plush sofa snuggled with her daughters, broke her resolve internally. There could no longer be any denial when it came to how much she truly loved the other woman. However, it did not mean those feelings were returned, nor did it mean she would do anything about it.

"I can't believe we are actually going to do this!" Caroline said with a bit of awe in her voice.

"Well duh, it's Andy. She never lets us down." Cassidy said.

Making sure she had both of the twins' attention, Andy replied "It's ok, I'm not offended. I know that you two deal with a lot of disappointment. And just because I haven't disappointed you two yet, it doesn't mean that I won't someday. Sometimes being an adult means life gets complicated. Ok?" Andy knew she was rapidly becoming a perfect image in their eyes, but wanted them to know that they didn't need to put her up on some sort of pedestal.

"Ok." Both girls replied.

Breaking out into a huge mischievous grin Andy continued, "But lucky for you two, I don't feel like being an adult today! Let's do this!" and she high-fived both of the girls.

Lily broke in and said, "Yes, please, let's get this after school special off of the sidewalk and into the townhouse already." She was terrified that La Dragon Priestly was going to show up any minute due to some unforeseen snafu and she felt she was too young for her career to already be over.

Andy and the girls giggled before giving Lilly their thanks and telling her bye. Andy reassured her that Miranda would never know her part in the scheme and sent her on her way.

Almost a year ago Lily was upset with Andy and her new job. She couldn't grasp why anyone would want to run themselves ragged for what she saw as so little reward. The personal changes she saw in her friend initially scared her, but over time as Lily's career had taken off, she could relate more than ever to her friend. Of course she wasn't oblivious to the way Andy's face lit up every time Miranda's name was mentioned either. So when everyone else walked away, Lily stayed and became the best friend she had been since college.

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other while Andy opened the door and in their silent twin speak they said, _See, she's different._

The trio made their way to the immaculate kitchen. Cara, being a full supporter of _Operation Carbohydrate _had all of the ingredients stashed in the pantry for them. The helium balloons had been tucked away in a laundry room closet and the banner that the girls had made was hidden in their bedroom.

While the girls began laying out all of the items that that they would need for the surprise, across town in a silver Mercedes, Miranda's phone rang.

The editor did not recognize the number so she handed the phone to Nigel, her "date" for the evening. When she had heard her phone ring, she had hoped for a moment that it was her kids calling to tell her happy birthday or that it was even Andrea saying that her dad's flight was delayed and that she would be available for the evening after all. She tried to feel guilty about that last thought but couldn't.

Watching Nigel's facial expression and hearing him gasp suddenly had her worried.

"The girls?" she asked concern filling her mind. _I should have never let them go over to their friend's house._

Nigel hesitated for half of a second. How in the world was he going to answer that question? Technically it was the girls, and one other girl er… woman, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "It's the alarm company Miranda. There's been a breech at the townhouse." _So much for a fool-proof plan._

Miranda held out her hand indicating that Nigel give the phone to her. "This is Miranda." She stated cutting off the alarm company worker mid-sentence.

"Hello, Ms. Priestly, my name is Rick and your silent alarm has been tripped. From the surveillance cameras, we are seeing two small children along with a young woman on the premises. Would you like for us to call the local authorities?" the technician asked.

Going on instinct as to who the intruders could be, Miranda almost said yes to alerting the police. What insidious prank had her girls pulled Andrea into this time? Maybe having them arrested would scare them enough to stop her children's ridiculous behavior.

"No." Miranda stated firmly.

"No?" he asked.

"Has the ringing from my **_silent_** alarm damaged your hearing? No. That's all." And she hung up.

Opening up the Alarm First app on her phone, Miranda began watching and listening to the surveillance system in her house.

**A/N:** I have no idea if apps were even available in 2006-07 but for this work of fiction to make sense, I needed them to be. Also, I have no idea if you can have a home security system that includes both a camera and sound, however you should be able to because that would be awesome to have. I simply have a dog. Please don't rob me. You wouldn't want my _stuff_.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that it has taken so long to post this. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed. I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations and fear not as Mirandy is endgame :)

And of course, I have to thank my dear friend Elliewrites whose suggestions are brilliant. xo All mistakes are totally mine.

**Ch 3**

"This is going to be so cool!" Cassidy squealed, the happiness evident in her small face.

Caroline spinned Cassidy around and said "I know! I can't believe we're going to be able to pull this off. Mom really thought we had forgotten it was her birthday."

"Yeah, it was kinda mean for her to think that all day, but I hope when she gets home she'll understand and won't get mad or anything." They had stopped playing around and looked at Andy as if to make their worries go away.

Andy countered their stare and spoke sincerely, "It was really hard to not say anything to her today because I would never want to hurt your mom for any reason, but I'm pretty sure that when she finds out that you two just wanted to surprise her, then she'll be just fine. She may even feel honored that you two decided to pull a prank on her this time instead of one of her employees." Andy tried to keep a straight face while saying that last line, but instead broke out into laughter. The twins burst into giggles, and their fears subsided.

"Ok, Caroline, I need for you to go upstairs and to retrieve the banner you two made so we can hang it. Then I'll need both of you to help me grab the balloons out of the closet so we can tie them up in here." Andy began giving out orders as though she'd always been an adult figure in their life and soon the dinning room was fully decorated. It was probably the most pedestrian of birthday party decorations ever to grace the Priestly townhome. However, to Andy and the twins, the table cloth, balloons, banner, and streamers, looked better than any Nate Berkus ensemble.

Once the dinning room was complete they went back into the kitchen to prepare the cupcakes.

"So Cassidy, how about you help me with the measurements and then we can pass the measuring spoons over to Caroline who can put the ingredients into the bowl?" Andy asked.

Cassidy knew she was having a difficult time in math and was somewhat hesitant with Andy's suggestion. She didn't want to look stupid and she worried that she might mess up the cupcakes, thus everyone being disappointed in her.

Andy could read the child's face as she was not as good at hiding her emotions quite like Caroline. "What if I tell you a secret?" Andy asked.

Both of the twins' faces lit up. Caroline was probably hoping it was something she might could use as blackmail one day while Cassidy was just glad the measuring duties were being sidestepped at the moment.

"Well, back when I was your age, I was really bad at math." Andy started.

"That's not a good secret." Caroline interrupted while Cassidy shushed her sister and told Andy to continue.

Andy rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner before speaking again, "As I was saying, I was horrible at math. And I was embarrassed because my younger brother was way better at it than I was." She was certain the two girls could relate to having high expectations placed upon them. "But my brother broke our mom's favorite china plate so I told him he had do my math homework for two weeks so I wouldn't tell on him."

Both girls' eyes widened at the admission. "See, I'm not the only one who knows how to get someone else to do my homework." Andy winked at them. "And since mom and dad were fighting so much, we just blamed it on dad. He tried to tell mom that he didn't break it, but by then she wasn't believing anything he said anyway."

"Oh my god Andy, I can't believe you did that!" the twins exclaimed and Andy could already see the wheels turning in both of their heads.

"Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best story to tell." Andy said quickly hoping to stop any new blaming schemes between them, "But the point of the story is that I was bad at something."

"Um, all I got out of that was you were successful at making your brother do your homework and you got your dad to take the wrap for everything." Caroline said while both girls laughed.

Andy started to defend her example but just shook her head and said, "No ideas you two." before laughing along with them. "Just know that if any of your mom's stuff mysteriously gets broken… yeah well. Ok, let's get these cupcakes started!"

Andy may have stretched the truth a little on how awful her math skills were, but it was for Cassidy's benefit and she really did want the girl to know that it was ok without just coming right out and saying so. And maybe her story wasn't the best idea, but at least the girl was already standing next to the measuring spoons eager to try.

After a few hiccups, the measurements began going smoothly and everyone was working well together. But the Priestly twins being the little instigators that they are, wanted to get the conversation away from math, and onto what they really wanted to know. The twins passed each other a silent look and decided that it was time for phase two of their own little secret mission, Operation Mirandy. It was time to get Andy into their life on a more permanent basis.

They might not understand all of the logistics that a relationship entailed between two adults, but they did know that their mom was happier around Andy than any other person they had ever seen her with. The looks between both their mom and Andy were enough to make Caroline and Cassidy want to either giggle, barf, or reach for eye bleach depending on the level of intensity. That could only mean one thing; their mom was in love and it was their duty to help.

Caroline took the lead and casually asked, "So Andy, did you learn how to cook from that guy you used to live with?"

Nate was not someone Andy had spoken about since Paris, and she had definitely never mentioned him around the twins. Somewhat suspicious by the question, Andy asked, "How did you know about him?"

"Um, I think you said something about him one time." Cassidy replied quickly, too quickly.

_Smooth Cass!_ Caroline shot her sister a look.

"Yeah, is that where you learned?" Caroline asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

Knowing there was something to the girls' questioning, but unable to figure it out, Andy decided to indulge their curiosity for a moment.

"Actually, my mom taught me mostly. But Nate did try to teach me how to make a fancy grilled cheese."

"Was he successful?" Caroline asked.

The question was simple, but if one were to over analyze, there was a lot of weight to those words. Nate had not been successful when it came to their relationship. He had not been supportive and had even been condescending towards Andy's career. But Andy knew it would have never worked out anyway between the two of them. The person whose phone calls she always took, well that was the one she was in love with.

"No, not really." Andy replied thinking their questioning was over.

"How come?" Caroline asked.

_I was too busy wondering if my phone was going to ring, hoping it would ring. Wait, were they still talking about grilled cheese?_

"Um, I wasn't interested anymore." Andy said thinking they were definitely done with these questions.

Cassidy tried her best to sound innocent in her next question, "But you're interested now right?"

Andy nearly choked on the batter that she had sampled. "Uh?" she spluttered out.

"What I mean is, you're interested now in like spending time with us. And with mom, I mean these are for mom after all." Cassidy reasoned.

There was no hesitation in her voice when Andy answered, "Yes. I love spending time with you guys. You two should know that by now."

"And what about mom?" Caroline asked, "You like spending time with mom too, like not _Runway_ time?"

_How did this conversation start again? Better go with honesty because these two can sense a lie faster than Miranda can spot a fake_

"Of course I do. Spending time with you, with all of you, makes me feel very special."

"But didn't Nate make you feel special?" Cassidy asked.

"Um? I mean, ok, what is it exactly you guys are wanting to know? Is something bothering you?" Andy asked, diving into uncharted territory with these two.

Andy saw Cassidy's eyes start to water so she leaned over and said, "It's ok honey, you can tell me. I promise that you can always talk to me about anything."

"Well, if he made you feel special but then he left, and if we make you feel special... but then what if you leave? Everyone leaves everyone." Cassidy had meant for her waterworks to be a part of the plan, but as she said it aloud, real concern came through with the thought of Andy actually leaving.

"Come here, both of you." Embracing them and not caring about the flour that would cover them, Andy said, "Look. Just like I said earlier, sometimes being an adult means there's complications and disappointment involved. But I want you both to know that even if your mom fires me, I would still ask if I could be involved in your lives. Spending time with you and your mom has been some of the happiest moments I have ever had. I hope that I don't ever have to leave you."

"What about mom?" Caroline asked.

"What do you mean?" Andy thought she had just answered their question and had made it clear to them how she felt.

"Well, do you hope that you don't ever have to leave mom?" Cassidy asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She wanted nothing more than to be with Miranda always, but she had to tread carefully while answering the twins. "I think that eventually I will have to leave your mom's employ. I can't be her assistant forever if I want to be a writer. But to answer your question, I do hope that I don't ever have to leave you guys or your mom. You all mean the world to me."

Cassidy was tired of all of the dancing around the subject and wanted to know just how much their mom meant to Andy. "So basically you love us. Does that mean you love mom too? Like love love mom?"

Initially shocked by the directness of not only the question, but the subject as well, Andy tried to answer around the dryness forming in her throat. "Your mom is amazing. She could have anyone that she wanted, so I doubt very seriously she would want me." Andy said, trying to directly avoid the question.

"Um, you didn't really answer me. Are you in love with our mom?" Cassidy tried again.

Caroline put her hand over the brunette's mouth. "Wait! Don't answer that!" Caroline shouted.

With her mouth covered, Andy sat perfectly still. She was actually relieved to have the hand over her mouth and was mentally trying to figure out how in the world she was going to get out of this. But her thoughts were halted when Caroline began to speak again, "You can't answer that yet. If you are in love with someone, then it's only fair that you tell them first. I read that in a book somewhere or saw it on tv or something. But the thing is, if you are in love with mom, then you have to tell her before you tell us. That's the rule."

Andy felt like she was going to faint. Partially from relief at Caroline's reasoning and because she had felt like she had just went ten rounds in an emotional ping pong match.

Andy continued to sit still as Caroline removed her hand. Trying for safer ground, she said "We have got to get these cupcakes in the oven and we still have the icing to make. You two better hope she's still at that dinner or these won't be finished in time."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Cassidy said suddenly. "Yeah, uh me too!" Caroline agreed.

Andy wondered for a minute if the girls were up to something but then brushed it aside as a twin thing. Besides, she needed a personal breather, some space to deal with the emotions running around just under the surface. _Thank god Miranda did not just hear that whole conversation!_

Looking at the clock, she focused back on the icing and forced her feelings to the back of her mind. It would just have to be enough to classify herself as a family friend. _Anything more, were the foolish thoughts of a lowly assistant._

Cassidy yanked Caroline into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"Why did you cover up her mouth? We were this close! She was getting ready to tell us the answer you idiot." Cassidy thumped her sister.

"Ok, ouch! I was worried. What if her answer had been no? I didn't want to hear it. She said we meant the world to her, that she liked spending time with all of us. That was enough for me right now." Caroline thumped her sister back.

"Ok." Cassidy looked down and rubbed her sister's arm. "I'm sorry I called you an idiot."

"Ok. And I'm sorry I thumped you back. Let's get back in there before Andy gets any more suspicious of us.

**_Meanwhile in the towncar:_**

Miranda made a series of taps on her phone and as the volume and picture quality came through, she exhaled a breath she did not know she had been holding. There in her home were the images of her darling bobseys and right along with them her most competent assistant. The jovial scene of them running around frantically, hanging a banner, tying up balloons, and decorating the house in the tackiest of birthday ornamentations, filled her with happiness.

Her face could not contain the joy she felt as she whispered, "They remembered." Fighting the moisture in the corner of her eyes, she thought of the trickery they had all played against her and she could not stop the smile forming across her face. Miranda remembered how sad she had been today, but all of that vanished as soon as the images displayed themselves on her screen. In a way, she hated that the surprise element had been somewhat ruined, but she would make sure that her daughters were none the wiser when she entered the home later. It tugged at her heart when she heard Cassidy's concerns over whether she would be upset with them. She may be a stern mother with high expectations, but she would never be truly upset with them for this prank that they had pulled. She listened as Andrea quickly assuaged their fears, and she wanted to thank the young woman.

Looking at Andrea and listening to her interactions with the twins made her want to reach through the screen and caress the girl. How was it Andrea got along so perfectly with them, even if she was telling them a horrible example of a secret? It seemed that one day she was walking up the staircase, and the next she was walking into the kitchen. Andrea was the first to truly give her daughters a chance, to see them as more than spoiled baby dragons. No other assistant, no other person for that matter, had fit so seamlessly into their lives. That silly, wonderful, beautiful woman that had stumbled into her office and eventually into her life was half responsible for this lovely birthday surprise.

The towncar seemed to be taking forever to reach the Met, but Miranda did not mind as she was enraptured watching Andrea help her children mix the ingredients. How did they even know she had a weakness for carrot cake? Miranda wanted to be there inside the picture on her screen. Maybe she would flick some flour at her children or place a dab of batter on Andrea's nose? She would be free, silly, and let the facade of La Priestly fall away. There would be laughter, smiles, and a huge mess in her kitchen, but it would not matter. Cooking meals together would definitely start occurring more often from here on out in the townhome. And if she were lucky, she would convince Andrea to join them.

Nigel had placed his head in his hands rubbing his bald spot frantically, a tell-tale sign that he was nervous. She regarded Nigel as he lifted his head and she glanced at him while the phone played in her palm. He knew. He was probably even in on it somehow, some sort of look-out or informant or someone to make sure she didn't leave the dinner early. That was evident as soon as that god awful ring he insisted on wearing rubbed against his scalp.

How could she possibly be angry with him for any part he may have played in this? In fact, she would probably give him a raise. He had tried to convince her on a few occasions that Andrea was in love with her, but she waved off his ridiculous notions. Of course she believed that Andrea did care for her, just as she cared for her children. But for the younger woman to be in love with her, well that was a bit far-fetched. Sort of like reaching for the stars.

Nigel was quite an observant man, so maybe there was some truth to his words. And watching Andrea now, with her twins, it was easy to believe that could be an every day domestic scene in her home. However, she would not let her hope get away with her and would simply enjoy the scene for what it was; Andrea and her children planning a surprise.

Nigel was the closest thing she had ever had to a real friend at _Runway_ all of these years. She did not regret saving her position in Paris, but she did regret how she went about it. She knew now that she should have informed both Nigel and Andrea previous to the James Holt dinner, but she had been burned in the past with trusting others and the hurt from her past still lingered in her lightly enough that it kept her from fully trusting again.

When Andrea had walked away from her, several realizations hit her at once. There was the obvious one that she would definitely need to make up things with Nigel. She would pave a way for him to have any position he wished for at a the new publication _Men's_ _Runway_ and not some sinking ship like James Holt. She made a vow to herself that from now on she would include Nigel in discussions to prevent crushing any of his career aspirations.

Placing her free hand on his arm she spoke, "Stop fretting. You will likely make sweat stains all over that custom Marc Jacobs. I am not angry in the least about this. I could have done without the hurt earlier today, but I can understand why now."

Nigel's relief however was short lived as they both heard the words of Cassidy asking Andrea if she was in love with Miranda. One could have heard a Prada heel drop on carpet. Miranda hung her head, bracing herself, both wanting and not wanting to hear Andrea's answer. She was going to be sick.

But then her daughter Caroline jumped in and prevented Andrea from speaking. Miranda thought she may still throw up and Nigel looked as though he might too.

She couldn't help but notice the vice-like grip she held on her phone. It was reminiscent of the same grip she had on a small silver device found at the bottom of a Parisian fountain. She watched from the stairs, surrounded by paparazzi as her assistant took one look at the caller id before tossing it into the water.

Schooling her face as the cameras flashed, she felt she should be nominated for an Oscar for acting as though she did not care. She wanted to run, to scream, to cry, to take Andrea in her arms and to beg her not to leave. Once the shows were over and the cameras were gone, she walked herself over to the fountain. The water seemed to mock her as it showed her own reflection. It was if it was telling her, _See Miranda, you only have yourself. You have yourself to blame, yourself to care about, and only yourself at the top. _Reaching into the water, she broke up the image because she could no longer stand to look at herself. It was in one of the ripples that a glimpse of silver caught her eye. The phone would of course be destroyed, but that did not keep her from reaching a perfectly manicured hand into the freezing water.

Andrea's phone. The phone that had held so many demands, so many one-sided conversations, and the possibility of so many replies to the texts of apologies that she had typed out but had never sent. Would Andrea have saved those texts? It was all she had left of her now.

These were the thoughts that were drifting through her mind as she sat alone on the concrete wall of the fountain. She would never throw this phone away. No, because it would serve as a reminder of both the cruelty she had displayed and of the missed opportunities for forgiveness.

And then as if a wish from that very fountain had been granted, Andrea appeared before her. Apologies were made, and although the ground was still shaky, it was a foundation that Miranda was willing to set foot upon.

Snapping back to the present, her stomach was still in knots. She no longer felt like going to the benefit. There was only one place she wanted to be, and that was at home to get all of this "like" and "love" mess sorted that her bobseys had created.

"Nigel, you will proceed to the dinner. Give my regards along with an additional $50,000." Miranda stated, giving nothing away in her voice.

Nigel nodded in the affirmative before saying, "Six cares about you."

"Preposterous." Miranda said and flicked her hand to shush him as she didn't want to miss a single word being picked up by the audio surveillance.

The car pulled up to the Met and Miranda all but kicked Nigel out of the car when he had responded with an "You care about her too." remark.

"Roy. Home. Now." Miranda commanded before pushing the privacy glass back into place.

As the Mercedes pulled away from the curb, Nigel watched the taillights in the darkness and mumbled, "God Six, I hope you used real butter because you'll have to be slick to get out of this one." For one brief moment, he had considered texting Andy to prepare her for what could possibly be an impending storm. However, he decided that it was about time these two women finally had a much needed conversation.

Miranda continued to listen to her children berate Andrea with questions, but thankfully these were all far away from feelings and matters of the heart.

As the Mercedes got closer to the townhouse, Miranda's gown felt tight, the car felt confining, and it was as though the air itself had completely dissipated around her. The words that had fallen from Andrea's lips could not possibly be true. Andrea claiming that she never wanted to have to leave them, to leave her, and that some of the most happiest times in Andrea's life were when she spent time with them. Yes, it was time to get all of this sorted and fixed before her daughters found themselves with more disappointment.

She did not wait for Roy to open her door as the vehicle came to a stop. Miranda stepped out of the car, walked up the steps, and quietly put her key in the lock.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All mistakes are mine, and I'm sure there are plenty. Thank you Elliewrites for telling me to rearrange some things and I hope I came close to what you meant. I will always be grateful for the time you give me and my silly stories so xo to you.

I'm really bad in the kitchen, like I burn toast in the toaster. But I do know that cupcakes take longer to cool than what I've written, but work with me here.

**Ch.4**

Closing the door behind her, Miranda strode into the kitchen silently. Having the sight before her in comparison to her phone's screen made everything so much more real, and the older woman's heart melted completely.

Looking into three sets of surprised eyes, Miranda pretended to be just as shocked, as she did not want her girls to know that she had known in advance about their plotting.

"What in the world is going on?" Miranda flicked her hands around as if to emphasize her point. Not wanting to let them off the hook so easily, Miranda gave her best glare while running a colorful paper streamer through her fingers. One would have thought she had a polyester blend in her hand from the look of distaste she gave at the long piece of paper.

Andy had been successful at her job by reading Miranda's facial expressions and wanted to believe that the small glimmer she caught in Miranda's eye was pure delight, but Andy was so nervous that she wasn't sure if she could read anything in her boss's face at the moment.

Stepping in front of the twins with batter dripping down her spoon, Andy began to nervously speak, "Mir.." But Miranda threw her hand up effectively stopping anything that her assistant was about to say.

And then Andy heard the most beautiful sound she had ever heard when Miranda began to laugh. It was a full bodied laugh that had Miranda gripping her side. While Andy stood there in shock, the two redheads peaked out from behind her and watched their mom erupt into a laughter that the house had gone too long without.

"Mooom! You tricked us!"

"Yeah, you made us think you were mad!"

Both twins came out from behind Andy and held onto their mother from either side.

Still grinning, Miranda ran a hand through each of girls' hair stating, "I believe that it was only fair since the two of you made me think that not only had you all forgotten me today, but that you were also at your friend's. Does this Meghan even exist?" She finished her words by running her hand down the side of her children and tickling them both, preventing them from answering.

The gesture was so sweet that it almost made Andy feel as if she were intruding into a very private Priestly family moment. But she found that she could not tear her eyes away from her boss, nor stop the silly grin that had plastered itself onto her face.

The two wiggle worms managed to escape their mom's wrath and ran to the table to proudly retrieve the cards and presents that they had wrapped themselves. As the twins left, Miranda lifted her head to see Andrea staring at her. A silent moment passed between them and their eyes locked onto one another. Miranda was smirking, the twinkle in her eyes still apparent and Andy was grinning like a fool, soaking in this memory for all it was worth. But the momentary spell was broken as the twins ran back into the kitchen.

"Mom, look we made you cards!" Cassidy said waving hers proudly.

"And we have presents for you too!" Caroline stated as she held the packages carefully.

Miranda had meant to give her girls undivided attention, but it was then that the batter on Andy's spoon had reached her hand and the young woman snaked her tongue out to catch the droplets.

Caroline tugged onto her mom's sleeve effectively making Miranda's head snap back down to her daughters. "Uh, mom. Presents and cards and stuff."

Miranda could feel the heat coming off of her face and did not dare look over at Andrea. Had she taken the chance, she would have seen a blush to rival her own on the young brunette.

Miranda allowed herself to be tugged towards the kitchen bar by her children while they clambered up onto stools beside of her. Andy quickly washed her hands and then continued to work on the cupcakes by placing them into the oven while the twins fought over whose cards and presents would be opened first. Miranda opted for a compromise to open up Cassidy's card first, but then she would open up Caroline's present first to appease them.

"Oh, wait!" Cassidy stopped her mom from opening up her card. "Andy has a card too!"

"Oh yeah, and a present!" Caroline said as she bounded off of her stool and went back to the table to grab the items that Andy had brought.

"It's ok, you don't have to..." Andy had tried to stop her, not wanting to interfere with the girls' time with their mom, but the protest died on her lips as she saw the look of honest surprise on Miranda's face. Andy was internally pleased but then stared at a dirty mixing bowl as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Andy had only meant to help the girls with the surprise, and then it was her plan to leave after Miranda had gotten home so that her and the girls could spend the evening together. Even though she had been to games, recitals, and dinners, it did not mean that she would intrude on tonight's celebration.

Earlier, while Miranda had watched the activities from her cell phone, she had not noticed that Andrea had brought a gift. A tenderness spread through the editor as she saw the usually self assured Andrea teem with embarrassment. Plenty of people had sent Miranda gifts and cards, but never an assistant. And if Miranda were honest, none of her assistants had ever schemed with her children, cooked in her kitchen, or captured her heart.

Caroline skidded back into the kitchen and handed her mom the card and present that Andy had brought.

As Miranda opened the custom made card from Andy, she saw that the front of it had a blood red stiletto with the spike in the shape of a pitchfork. Miranda's famously raised eyebrow had Andy second guessing her choice of artwork.

On the inside it said: You may be known as The Devil in Prada, but to me you are just Miranda. Happy Birthday and may _**you**_ continue to be celebrated.

Miranda briefly closed her eyes as she allowed the sentiment to resonate. She understood exactly what Andrea was saying.

Andy knew that many people gave Miranda obligatory congratulations or praises because of who she was as the Editor in Chief, the celebrity status, and the power that she held. Andy was trying to tell Miranda that she simply wanted her, the woman, the mom, to be recognized on her special day.

Miranda wanted to give Andrea so much more than a simple thank you, but she reigned herself in and flashed the young woman a genuine smile. She then proceeded to open up the present from her assistant but felt confused as she tore away the paper that revealed her daily planner.

"Andrea? I'm afraid I do not understand."

Andy smiled sheepishly as she explained, "This is just a replica of your daily planner. I wasn't able to retrieve your actual planner because it's always on you, but go ahead and turn this one to next week."

Miranda opened the book and where in her original planner she had late meetings and appointments for Runway, she now saw dinners and activities scheduled with her daughters.

Andy piped up, "I'll have to change your real planner tomorrow when we get to the office. I mean if it's ok? I just thought that…"

Andrea had given her the gift of time. A lump formed in her throat as she could only imagine the work that had been involved for Andrea to have pulled off arranging an entire week around. "It's perfect. I… thank you." she managed to finally get out flummoxed at the priceless gift.

"And look mom, we get to go see Wicked!" Cassidy said as she pointed to the tickets that had been paper-clipped to the page.

Miranda pursed her lips and Andy felt a sudden wave a panic. Wasn't that the play that the girls had been wanting to see? Wasn't that the play that even Miranda had mentioned not two weeks ago about wanting to take the girls to but couldn't find the time lately? It had cost her more favors than she wanted to think about at the moment, but she had been able to get them and now she was worried.

"Andrea, there are only three tickets here." Miranda said in that soft, yet superior tone.

"Yeah, where's your ticket?" Caroline asked.

"Don't you want to go?" Cassidy added.

"Um, well, I, uh?" Andy was clearly confused that they had all just assumed she would be joining them for a family night out. "Of course I want to go. I just didn't want to intrude." She quickly answered Cassidy.

"Andrea will be there. Don't worry bobseys, I will make a phone call to ensure her presence." Miranda stated as if obtaining sold-out tickets were as easy as ordering a pizza.

Andy immediately began to wonder what else of herself she'd have to offer up in order to get that fourth ticket but Miranda saw the wheels turning in her assistant's head, "Really Andrea, I will personally see to it that you will join us. Besides, it appears I have some extra time coming up, so surely I can squeeze in a phone call." Miranda winked and Andy's knees gave out at the adorableness in the gesture.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked as Andy righted herself.

Trying to cover up her embarrassment Andy quickly replied, "Um, yeah. you know how these heels are sometimes."

"But you took your shoes off didn't you?" Caroline quizzed.

"Open mine now!" Cassidy exclaimed saving Andy from completely dying on the spot while Miranda seemed confused as to what had just happened.

Miranda was all smiles as she continued to open her cards from the girls. It wouldn't be long now before they would be too old to continue to hand make their cards so she held them close to her, already mentally displaying them on her bookshelf in the study.

"Here mom." Caroline said as she slid the large gift-wrapped box to her mother.

Miranda smiled and began pulling away the layers upon layers of tape and paper. Inside was a Starbuck's Verismo coffee machine complete with coffee.

"See, this way you can have your first cup at home and Andy doesn't have to freak out every morning. Especially if she accidentally sleeps late or misses the train at the subway." Caroline concluded.

Andy coughed and her eyes widened as Miranda listened to her child's simplistic logic. Miranda did not even try to hide her smirk towards her assistant while the brunette turned beet red.

She hugged Caroline as she said, "It is very thoughtful of you, and I am sure that Andrea appreciates it as well."

"Now me," said Cassidy as she handed a much smaller package to her mother.

Miranda peeled the paper away and gasped as she saw a snow globe with a fountain encased. But it was no ordinary fountain, it was a model of the one at the Place de la Concorde.

"Look, mom it's Paris! You're always mumbling about Paris." Cassidy exclaimed happily completely oblivious to her mom's momentarily stunned expression.

However, Caroline had caught her mom's look so she asked, "Don't you like it? We heard you say one night in your study that the fountain there was important to you. I know we shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but we needed ideas for your birthday so…"

This time it was Miranda's turn for her eyes to almost fall out onto the floor at her daughters' words. Blinking rapidly and looking anywhere but at Andrea, she answered her girls, "Yes, of course bobseys! It's beautiful Cassidy." Then as she raised her head from looking at her daughter, Miranda's eyes found Andrea as she said, "I love it."

What she had initially believed to be a very lonely day, was quickly becoming one of the happiest she had had in a long time.

The buzzer for the oven went off and startled everyone momentarily, breaking the invisible tension that had seemed to build around both Miranda and Andy.

"They're carrot cake mom!" Caroline said as she jumped down from her stool to watch Andy pull the cupcakes out to cool.

"Cassidy helped with the measuring," Andy said and winked at the child, "And Caroline helped with the mixing," she finished as she hip-bumped Caroline lightly.

"Mummy is extremely proud of you both. You have made me so very happy this evening." She hugged both of her daughters fiercely, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

Cassidy picked up one of the cupcakes and claimed that they were now cool enough to frost so everyone pitched in to ice their own treat. Caroline produced a single candle from the kitchen drawer and Andy lit it atop of Miranda's cupcake.

"We have to sing Happy Birthday!" Cassidy said and started them in song.

"Make a wish!" the girls said.

Miranda looked at the sight before her: her children were laughing, her assistant was standing before her smiling. Everyone was happy. She closed her eyes and thought of the wonderment that was filling her kitchen. What would it feel like to have this type of joy in her life every day? _Well, it's only a birthday wish right?_ Miranda made her private wish and blew out the candle.

She hugged her girls tightly, "Thank you so much for making me so very happy this evening. I love you two very much. Now, I am going to go change and I need for you girls to pick out a movie while Andrea orders all of us dinner."

"We had to do things a little bit backwards tonight didn't we mom?"

"Well, to give you girls credit, you did believe I would be eating at the benefit."

"That's right. Why did you leave the benefit tonight? Why didn't Uncle Nigel…oops." Cassidy realized what she had said.

Miranda waved her off and smiled at her daughter, "It's quite alright bobsey. I had decided that Nigel should go on his own is all. As Andrea pointed out with her gift, I spend way too much time with Runway affairs. Now you two run along and I will be back down shortly."

Andy wasn't sure she bought the excuse that Miranda had given her daughters, but she definitely would not ask how the older woman had decided to not attend one of the biggest events of the year. And it was odd that Nigel had not called her to give them a heads up, but she would have to call him later and ask.

Right now all that Andy cared about was that Miranda was happy and that she had just been invited to dinner and a movie with the Priestly family. She would give anything for this closeness to be a nightly ritual, but she would not allow her heart to get her hopes up. Andy would simply be happy with the time and the familial insight she had been granted thus far.

Miranda went upstairs to change out of her benefit gown and left the girls to pick out a movie while Andy ordered food from that restaurant that she liked.

As Miranda changed into her version of comfortable, black pinstripe pants and a white v-neck blouse, she began to think over what had transpired this evening a flew floors below her. Things undoubtedly always ran smoother at work with Andrea, and having her assistant in her personal life was no different. The lines of professionalism had long been blurred between them since Paris, but they had never been overstepped entirely.

At work there had never been another to ride in elevators, to ask her questions, to place her coat and bag upon her instead of simply handing it to her. And despite Caroline's worry earlier, she would never say anything to Andrea if her coffee had not arrived exactly on time. No, now she would just find a way to blame Emily or even the Starbuck's barista.

At home, Andrea's presence had trickled over as if there were no separation to begin with. One morning the young woman had mentioned she came from divorced parents and instead of being insulted, Miranda read that for the invitation that it was, allowing Andrea's experience into her daughters' lives. The time Andrea spent with her children was gradual at first, Miranda making up reasons to have the young woman there. The guise of having your assistant at a soccer game to discuss scarves only lasted for so long before the pad and pen were put away. And what assistant was truly needed to help pick out outfits for their recitals? She was the Editor in Chief of _Runway_; she had made her living by picking out outfits. There of course was never any spoken agreement about such things, they just merely were accepted between the two of them.

Was the sense of duty so completely ingrained in Andrea that she would do anything for her boss's family, or could have what she had overheard earlier via the surveillance been true? There would only be one way to find out and that was to have a serious talk with her assistant. They would have dinner and watch a movie with the girls, but then it would be time to sit down and talk. Miranda just hoped that their discussion would not change anything, but then again, what if it changed everything?

Forfeiting her shoes, she made her way downstairs harnessing in the hope that she lived on to carry her through the rest of the evening.

The food had been cleared, the movie was over, and Miranda looked over at the profile of Andrea. She could just simply tell her assistant good night and nothing would ever need to be said. They could continue to let things just be, nothing in this friendship or relationship, or whatever it was, would have to be disturbed.

But Miranda did not get to her position in life by sitting idly by or allowing fear to rule her. She girded her loins and took the first step, " Bobseys, I need for the two of you to go upstairs and get ready for bed so that I may speak to Andrea. I will be up later to fully tuck you in."

Seeing the worried expressions on her children's face, she quickly clarified, "I promise that no one is in trouble. Now you two scoot while I talk to Andrea for a moment. And I do mean for you two to scoot and to not just linger upon the stairs."

The girls gave their mom a hug, told her happy birthday one more time, and then went over to Andy.

"Thanks for helping us today," they said as they all but crawled into her lap.

Andy squeezed them fiercely and kissed each of them on the top of their heads, "You're welcome kiddos, anytime. Night night you two."

Miranda witnessed the tender scene and sat on her hands to keep from joining in.

"Good night Andy!" and the twins bounded up the stairs sounding like a herd of elephants despite their mother's protest to slow down.

Miranda turned to her assistant and she could tell that the young woman was nervous.

_The girl is probably wondering what impossible task I will throw at her next._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I had not anticipated this chapter taking so long to post. My laptop decided to update while I was in the middle of typing, thus a ton was lost.

Of course none of this would be possible without the support and direction from my dear friend Elliewrites. xo

All mistakes are mine.

**Ch.5**

They remained on the sofa yet Miranda seemed to be a million miles away. She had made an art form of choosing words carefully, calculating even, but tonight it was as if she was struggling.

Andy's thoughts were running rapidly through her own head all while trying not to stare at Miranda's bare feet. Those alabaster feet that Andy wished to rub at the end of a long day after enduring Prada heels. Those small feet that were part of the vulnerability she had first witnessed on a couch in Paris. And those same feet that followed her back to the hotel the night she had walked away. Usually it was Andy that fell behind Miranda, but that night her boss had followed her, almost to assure herself that Andy was indeed returning to her job.

Andy continued to ponder as the silence between them became thick. Miranda had been happy with the surprise and pleased with her gifts so maybe it was work related? But everything about tonight had been personal and as if Runway did not exist. Even when they had heard the book being delivered earlier it had been completely ignored. Caroline and Cassidy had expected their mother to get up from the movie and head to her study, but instead she insisted that Andrea remained seated saying that the book could wait until tomorrow. The book never waited. The twins didn't dare mention their mom's out of character action, not wanting to bring attention to it as they were afraid it might change her mind.

After what seemed like an eternity, Miranda cleared her throat, "Andrea, am I to assume that your father's flight was delayed?"

Going for levity, Andy answered, "Um, actually it was canceled due to drizzling."

Her answer did exactly what she had hoped it would and once again the room was filled with the sound of Miranda's rich laughter. Andy smiled brightly at the restored lightness in Miranda's eyes and took it as a sign that this talk they were about to have would leave her unscathed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be- what's the word Emily says- Cheeky?"

"It's quite alright Andrea. It has been a long time since I have laughed this much in one evening," Miranda confessed and did not hide the hint of melancholy in her voice.

Andy picked up on the inflection in the older woman's tone. "I like hearing it, I mean I know how stressful your workday is so laughter is good." Andy wanted to face-palm herself. _Of course she knows how stressful her workdays are._

Even though she had no idea what Miranda wanted to talk to her about, she was sitting on the sofa in the family room next to the woman she loved, and instead of being smooth and suave, she was stating the obvious.

What Andy did not know was that while it was an obvious statement, it was one that Miranda found refreshing. So many of her husbands had mentioned her job in the past, but they had never understood exactly what all her job entailed. However, Andrea did and therefore the sentiment in the younger woman's words were truly honest.

The corners of her mouth involuntarily turned upwards as she regarded Andrea, "Yes, of all people you would understand." The words were spoken softly as to convey the appreciation she felt.

Andy had prepared herself for a snide remark, but when kindness came instead, it filled her with warmth and a small smile of her own crept upon her lips that she could not suppress.

"I suppose that I do indirectly, since I'm not the one who makes all of the final decisions. The ultimate responsibility of the magazine and the entire fashion world, falls completely on your shoulders. That's a very large burden to bear… alone." The last word of Andy's sentence hung heavily in the air.

If she had her way, Miranda would never be alone. Andy could picture herself sitting on this same sofa every night either watching tv with the girls or listening to the editor ramble about the incompetencies of her staff.

Out of everything that Andrea had just said, the word _alone_ lingered in Miranda's head, but she did not want to dwell on how true it was. "Indeed, But I would prefer to not talk about work. I wanted to thank you for tonight. I am unsure if I want to know the details on how you and the girls managed to pull this all off, conspiring without my knowledge. But the outcome was certainly enjoyable. "

The small smile reflected towards her turned Andy's insides to mush. This evening had almost been overwhelming with the abundance of happiness and openness she had witnessed from the older woman. Andy knew the smiles, laughter and brightness in her boss's eyes tonight were a privilege to witness. Andy would memorize these precious, rare moments, keeping them close in her heart where her other thoughts of Miranda lie.

"Oh.. of course, I mean, It was very difficult for me to pretend that I knew nothing of your birthday… but I was happy to do it. The girls, they wanted to surprise you and I just sort of helped them along. " Andy fiddled with her necklace before continuing, "At first, I was concerned. I didn't want to…um overstep or anything. Caroline and Cassidy knew I would know your schedule better than anyone else, so that's probably the main reason the girls asked for my help." Andy shrugged her shoulders downplaying her importance in the events.

"Speaking of my schedule, that was an extremely thoughtful gift you presented me with. Time seems to be the one unobtainable constant in my life. _That and love_."

Andy smiled at the praise and wanted to reply about how it had been no big deal to move some of the meetings around, but Miranda turned almost fully, causing her left knee to rest against Andy's upper leg and all words died in her throat.

Miranda realized her miscalculation in re-situating herself and was grateful that neither of them had on a skirt. This conversation was going to be hard enough without feeling the warm skin of her assistant next to her. Torn between wanting to pull away and relishing in the minute contact, Miranda gave in and began to speak, "The girls didn't just ask you for your help with this evening due to your knowledge of my schedule. They trust you Andrea." The deep blue of Miranda's eyes made Andy believe that the twins weren't the only ones who trusted her.

Feeling the enormity of that statement made Andy feel less like an assistant and more like the status she longed for. Wanting to convey the gratefulness she felt in hearing those words, she kept her eyes locked on Miranda and her voice sincere, "I like spending time with them and they are really sweet girls once you get to know them. I would do anything for those two. _I would do anything for you."_

Miranda truly believed she would.

"You are very good with the girls and they respond positively to the attention you give them. With those two it can be difficult to give them the right balance between discipline and overindulgence. I know that Cassidy's report card reflected poorly in Math. You knew that she was struggling with fractions and with the metric system. The cupcake lesson was extremely clever on your part… you never cease to amaze me Andrea."

Miranda tried to keep the firmness of her voice strong, but it faltered as the reality of what the young assistant had done for her child washed over her. Truth be told, Andrea had taken a sincere interest in her children long before today. Andrea freely hugged and coddled the girls, even applying the occasional band-aid if needed. She attended their games, went to their science fairs, and helped them prepare for their recitals. Andrea had a relationship with her daughters that no one other than herself had with them. Her first husband had not wanted children which ultimately became the cause of their divorce. Stephen had initially seemed to care for the twins, but when his true colors came to the surface as his alcoholism progressed, he had proved to be no better as the father figure Miranda had hoped for.

Feeling much too comfortable and defenseless next to the young woman, Miranda suddenly stood. As she walked over to the mini bar set against the floor to ceiling window, her mind raced: _What are you thinking cozied up to Andrea, allowing your legs to touch, thanking her, praising her, and thinking of how wonderful she is? Down that road lies much more than disappointment Miranda; it leads to despair._

As she begin pouring a small tumbler of scotch, she heard Andrea get up, probably to help pour the drink. Miranda turned and waved her arm, indicating that Andrea should sit back down on the sofa. The editor was about to explain herself and figured the young woman would need to sit from that revelation alone.

Miranda upended the entire contents of the glass into her mouth while Andy watched, mesmerized, thinking of the path the strong thick liquid was allowed to take.

Miranda placed the empty glass on the bar behind her and leaned against it prior to speaking. "I was on my way to the benefit when my phone rang. It was the alarm company."

Andy's mouth opened not to speak, but of surprise. Busted. Nothing gets by La Priestly. "I of course spoke with them. There's not much that would look hideous on you, but an orange jumpsuit is never flattering." Miranda smirked making Andy snap her mouth closed.

"The surveillance was added when…" she was wringing her hands, clicking her tongue against the inside of her mouth and having difficulty getting the words out.

Instinctively, Andy stood up and walked across the room. She stopped only a few inches before Miranda and placed her hand atop of one of the editor's. "Hey, you don't have to tell me," Andy said quietly.

As much as Andy wanted to hear what Miranda had to say, she didn't want to put her through any duress. Miranda could not determine if Andrea was completely insane or the bravest girl she had ever met. No one touched The Dragon. And save for her daughters, no one touched Miranda either.

Blue eyes flashed dangerously to brown causing Andy to remove her hand and step back. Miranda wanted to take back her reaction as soon as Andrea had stepped away, but the contact had shocked her. The Snow Queen never made concessions when it came to her behavior, but with Andrea everything was different. Miranda rolled her eyes not at her assistant, but at herself for allowing this girl to change her so much. It was disconcerting, yet there was also a peace about it that she would never admit to.

"Please sit," she said and followed Andrea once again to the sofa, this time making sure their legs did not touch. Miranda sat in her regal manner, facing forward and Andy was angled slightly, but made sure to not invade the editor's space.

Miranda continued to stare straight ahead as she spoke, "I've had an alarm system for quite some time of course but my attorney had the surveillance installed when I began to suspect Stephen was…entertaining."

"Oh. I'm so sorry" And Andy truly was. Miranda had been very tight lipped in regards to her divorce, but Andy had suspected that Stephen was of the unfaithful sort just from being on the receiving end of his numerous leering gazes. They were nothing like the open once-overs that Miranda gave her. The ones from her boss felt like an optical caress that left her body hot, thrumming, and shivering deliciously whereas Stephen made her feel like scrubbing in bleach.

Miranda finally faced Andrea, "Whatever for? You weren't at fault."

"Well no, but had I known… maybe I could have been there more effectively for you?" Brown eyes pleaded for Miranda to understand that there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for the woman seated next to her.

There wasn't a single thing that Andrea could have done more for Miranda during the divorce as an assistant, yet here she was wishing she could have exceeded her expectations during that time. Miranda had specifically not included Andrea in the divorce proceedings because she was fearful of being too exposed to the young woman. Look what had happened after the first time she showed her vulnerable side; the girl walked away from her.

The intensity of Andrea's gaze had Miranda turning her head away briefly. She cleared her throat wishing she had drank water instead of the strong scotch she now blamed for loosening her tongue. "Yes. Well… Stephen and I… In the beginning, I had truly felt that he would be what the girls would need, what the public would want, and maybe even I could find someone who would understand my ambition, my job, and my goals. Of course it was more a marriage of convenience, a merger of connections if you will. But no one likes to be cheated on." The last part had been barely audible, but Andy had heard it. If she had wanted to throttle Stephen before, now she wanted to hide his body.

"What an idiot." Andy had the words out before she could stop them.

Miranda's narrowed glare and raised eyebrow had Andy quickly explaining, "I mean Stephen. He's an idiot. He's the idiot. Because I mean just look at you. Why in the world would he cheat when he had you to come home to? You're gorgeous, you're brilliant, and your hair is…The way you carry yourself and… and now I'm starting to ramble so I'll just shut up." Andy's was now running her hand through brown bangs nervously and looking anywhere but at bright blue eyes.

Miranda was taken aback by Andrea's sudden outburst and various compliments. The radiant blush that covered the young woman's face, along with the passionate way the girl had expressed her words, made her want to believe there could be more between them. However, she had always been told she was beautiful and oozed sex appeal by those in the business, although she herself did not think so.

Waving off the words, she continued their conversation, "There is one more thing. In addition to the actual surveillance picture… there is also sound."

"Um" Andy squeaked. _Oh shit! Miranda had heard… wait, what had Miranda heard?_

"Yes, and I must say that the girls… they can be somewhat manipulative and persuasive, especially when they tag-team, as you know. Traits they undoubtedly inherited from their mother."

The furrowing of Andrea's eyebrows did not go unnoticed by the editor at this remark. "Really Andrea, you of all people work the closest with me. I earn my Devil, Dragon, and Ice Queen monikers everyday."

"But that's at work, not how you are with the girls. And if you were a man, no one would question your methods in the business." Andy explained.

This time it was Miranda's turn to blush at the honest answer. No one had ever expressed those sentiments to her. There was a double standard for women in the workforce, and once again Andrea had recognized that Miranda was not the same woman at the office that she was behind closed doors. How Andrea could unravel her with one simple observation was unnerving.

Just wanting to get this talk over with, Miranda did not delve into Andrea's comment and pushed on, "I do not for one second doubt your love or devotion towards Cassidy and Caroline… I know that you would say just about anything to appease them." Looking down, not able to see the truth of her words reflected in large brown eyes, Miranda continued while flicking imaginary lint off of her pants. "So I understand why you had to tell them… make them believe even. I will not hold it against you thus it will not affect your job."

"Uh? Wait, what?." Andy's articulation left much to be desired but it was incomprehensible for her to believe that Miranda would have mistaken anything she had mentioned earlier to the girls as fiction.

Miranda pinched her nose as though she were exasperated. "Andrea you did a very admirable job with the whole 'She could have anyone' routine. But we both know the realities Andrea. This day in itself is a testament as to just how old I am. I have two precocious pre-teen daughters, and all of my previous relationships have ended in complete disaster. It was very noble of you however to state otherwise, but we both know that I am most undeserving of your praise." Miranda was not fishing for compliments, she was simply laying out the truths she believed.

"You mean you think I made all of that up?" Andy asked with her mouth hanging open.

_Why was this assistant breaking all of the rules? Do not ride in elevators with Miranda, Do not touch Miranda, and never never never question Miranda. I think I liked her better when she wore ugly shoes and sweaters._

The domesticity of tonight, the looks, and the depth of conversation from this evening were all piling upon Miranda's heart and she needed to escape. All she would have to do was lean just a few feet to the left and she would be able to pin Andrea's lips beneath hers. Miranda had heard the compliments and had felt the blushes upon her own cheeks, but still there was nothing concrete to believe her feelings were reciprocated. Her only option would be to ask Andrea right out about the depths of her feelings. It was best to end this conversation now, before she made a fool of herself and ruined everything. She did not want to hear any more of Andrea's explanations or platitudes. She had told Andrea thank you, and explained the surveillance situation. There was nothing more to discuss.

_And you chickened out Miranda. You wanted to know if there was anything deeper to reveal in Andrea's words and now you are letting the Editor out on her instead._

Slipping her icy mask in place, Miranda stood. "Andrea, I believe we have spoken enough this evening."

Andy could feel the temperature drop immediately. She wanted to know what she had done to cause the 180 in Miranda's demeanor. Why was Miranda going into La Priestly mode? Andy had wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that she hadn't lied to the girls, and that Miranda meant everything to her. And now Miranda was kicking her out. Before Andy could get a word out Miranda was leaving the room.

"Miranda, wait."

Her boss stopped, turning in the doorway and Andy could have sworn she saw the tears Miranda was holding at bay. But Miranda would not be deterred in her mission to flee so she held up her hand, "Andrea, I must go tuck the girls in. I have indulged them past their bedtime long enough. Please show yourself out."

Miranda paused briefly as though she wanted to say much more, but instead the words that floated from her lips were ones that Andy had not heard since Paris. "That's all."

The phrase cut through the air as if it had sliced Andy's soul in the process.

Without another word, Miranda ascended the stairs while Andy stood motionless in the family room.

After the initial shock wore off, Andrea Sachs got pissed. This was not **_All_**.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This ch turned out angsty (is that a word?) and I have no idea why, but rest assured that Mirandy is endgame! Thank you Elliewrites for being my sounding board. xo And all mistakes are totally mine!

Chapter 6

Andy was fuming.

_How dare she just dismiss me? Yes, it is her house that I'm standing in. Yes she's known to go from hot to cold on a dime. But for her to just cut me off and to say 'That's All.' We have come too far to go back to Cerulean Gate._

Her boss had been incredibly open tonight in sharing her side of things, but did not seem interested in hearing much from Andy herself. Miranda had waved off the compliments and refused to believe that Andy's conversation with the twins was nothing more than false praise.

Andy was furious at the dismissal but then the reality of Miranda's sudden coldness hit her so hard that she almost stumbled back onto the sofa.

Miranda was afraid.

Miranda was afraid to believe.

Miranda was afraid of getting hurt.

Andy walked out of the family room and stood at the base of the staircase as she remembered the almost invisible tears that threatened to fall on her boss's face before she pushed Andy away.

This would not do. Whether she would be fired or even worse, she would no longer let Miranda be afraid to believe in anything but the truth. Slipping off her shoes, she crept up the stairs and followed her heart.

Miranda walked into her children's bedroom amongst the fake snores from under the covers. "Ok you two. Just exactly how much did you hear?"

"Well, we didn't hear what we wanted to." Caroline mumbled.

"Bobsey speak up," Miranda stated as she pulled at the comforter and situated herself on the edge of Caroline's bed.

Cassidy had popped out from under her covers and looked over to Caroline who silently communicated in the affirmative. "Mom, we have a confession to make." Cassidy went first before her courage failed her.

Caroline picked up where her sister had left off, "We turned on the security system." At the last of their admittance, both twins ducked their heads back under the covers.

Miranda just threw her hands in the air as if to say she had no idea what to do with her two children that continued to scheme. "Explain, now."

As the two heads finally reemerged from under the sheets, it was Caroline who spoke first, "It's just that c'mon mom, you two are like obviously crazy about each other. It's almost painful to watch, like" but Cassidy interrupted her, "And mom, we just wanted you to finally be happy."

Miranda gawked openly at her daughters before schooling her features into a look that meant nothing less than the complete truth would be accepted, "Explain yourselves further."

Both girls were unsure who should start so a quick game of rock, paper, scissors determined Caroline would begin. "We were trying to get Andy to confess her feelings for you and the only way for you to hear it was to turn on the surveillance becauseyoutwowon'ttelleachother." Caroline had run the last part together from fear, but all Miranda heard was the name Andy and the word feelings in the same sentence.

"Her what?"

Cassidy took over, "Mom, we see the way you two look at each other. Andy is such a lovesick dork around you," but Cassidy adjusted her language when she saw the glare she received from her mom. "But it's cute. She makes you smile."

"And laugh." Caroline piped up.

"And hum." Cassidy said.

"And.."

"Ok, ok," Miranda said waving her hand in the universal sign for silence.

Seeing the hopefulness in her daughters was exactly what she had wanted to prevent.

"I need for you two to listen to me very carefully. Andrea is extremely important to me and to you both. And I agree that she has brought many things to this family of ours including laughter, smiling, and dare I say humming. However, I do not want for you to believe in things that… well, things that may not exist." The twins could hear the sadness in their mom's voice.

"But mom, you really really like her." Caroline encouraged while Cassidy included,"You can't deny it. And we like her too."

Miranda couldn't deny it, but she rolled her eyes. How could she explain that there was no way Andrea could feel the same? "While I do not doubt she loves you two very much, I do doubt that she would want to be involved with an old dragon. Andrea is young and beautiful and she has her whole life ahead of her. I am sure that if I didn't work her so hard, she would have all sorts of suitors. Andrea will continue to be a fixture in our lives. _Until I manage to run her off_. However, I need the two of you to get any romantic notions out of your little heads." The pointed look she gave them rang loudly that there would be no more discussion on the matter.

Miranda tucked both girls in and kissed their foreheads. "It is way past your bedtime and I must attend to the Book. Goodnight my sweet bobseys. Thank you both for my birthday as it was wonderful today."

A less than enthusiastic "Night mom," echoed off of the walls.

The door shut and the twins eyed each other through the darkness. "Ok, so what's plan B?" Cassidy asked her sister as they were not about to give up on the two stubborn adults.

Miranda stood on the outside of her daughters' closed bedroom door and rested her head against the thick mahogany whispering, "Andrea, My Andrea. Even my children can see it."

"Can see what Miranda?" Andy whispered back. When she had reached the top of the stairs, she had heard Miranda putting the twins to bed so she had side stepped over into the darkness of the hallway.

Miranda spun around, startled so abruptly that she fell into Andrea's arms. Miranda scowled at her assistant as if falling to the ground would have been preferable to the soft current embrace. Clearly she did not like being startled, nor having to suppress the moan of being in Andrea's arms.

Embarrassed, Miranda ripped herself free, lashing out immediately in a low but lethal tone, "Apparently obedience school needs to be in your future as Patricia can take better direction than you. I believe you were excused earlier." The editor was in full La Priestly mode and had crossed her arms in a defensive stance.

Prepared for a fight, Andy stood her ground. "I was, but I came back. We need.."

Miranda cut her off, "No. There is nothing we _**need**_ to do. Did you come back so you could eavesdrop? A little quid pro quo for earlier today?"

Miranda felt exposed and raw. Her feelings were so close to coming to the surface and if she didn't push Andrea away and get things back to a professional level between them, then she would be left standing a fool with a fist full of unreciprocated feelings.

"No that's not it! I just wanted to tell you …" Brown eyes pleaded for a reprieve from the intense boring she was receiving.

Looking incredibly smug, but completely dying inside at her behavior, Miranda sneered, "Your linguistic skills astound me Andrea."

All of Miranda's defenses were up and it was as if Andy could feel the dragon's talons digging into her flesh. But Miranda was worth the fight and if she could just get her to listen, then at least she would have said her piece before going home to to tend to her wounds in private. Mustering her courage and probable insanity, she offered her heart to be edited.

Waving her hand out to the side emphatically, Andy took her first battle step, "Ok, first off you need to drop the dragon mode down to at least a first degree burn level. I may be just your lowly assistant, but we both know there are two sets of ears on the other side of that door. Which reminds me," Andy opened the twins' door and two redheads tumbled forth laying at her feet. "You two, in bed now, and put your iphones in." Cassidy and Caroline scrambled upright and turned away quickly, but Andy wasn't finished, "Wait, come here for a second."

Andy met worried eyes but reached down and hugged the girls tightly before kissing them on the head. "It's not like I don't appreciate what you two have done because your mom and I need to talk. But next time if we have any heart to hearts, how about you letting me know who all is listening ok? I could have said the wrong thing or what if someone like Emily would have had your mom's phone?"

"Ok."

"Ok, Andy."

"Good night, and I mean it."

Both girls jumped into their beds, and turned their ipods on. As much as they wanted to listen to what was about to go down, they didn't trust that Andy wouldn't come back in to check on them, and they really didn't want to cross the woman at the moment. She looked like she meant business.

Cassidy looked over at Caroline and mouthed, "She's been working with mom too long."

Miranda was beside herself. She didn't know if she should be furious with the woman across from her or incredibly turned on. This powerful, take-charge Andrea was one she had not been privy to and it was causing all sorts of conflicting thoughts to swim about her.

_This must be what she's like when she's dealing with the everyday idiots that stand in the way of my demands. _

But Miranda would not give up her fight so easily. If Andrea wanted to be a warrior, then she would put on extra armor.

"How dare you manhandle my children and tell them what to do. Or tell me what to do for that matter. I have let this go for far too long. You no longer know your place. You are an assistant Andrea, nothing more." Miranda hissed but did march regally down the corridor and into the library away from prying eyes. Although she doubted that her children would be getting out of bed or taking their ear-buds out for three days.

Andy was quick on her heels and when Miranda turned, she saw eyes of brown so dark reflected back at her, that she couldn't even name the shade. Miranda had years of practice schooling her features, but even the look she was receiving could not keep a lump from forming in her throat.

Slamming her hand on the top of a burgundy queen Anne chair, Andy erupted, "Manhandled? My place? Are you kidding me right now? Did you really just say that to me?" There was significant anger in Andy's voice, but more than that there was hurt. And it was so thick in the air that Miranda could feel it pressing against her lungs as she breathed.

"Calm yourself. I refuse to listen to the rants of a five year old." Andy could almost see the frost in the air from the icy tone.

Andy noticed that the barb was a deflection tactic and thus Miranda didn't actually answer her questions. Without any theatrics, Andy calmly asked, "So this is how it's going to be? You just fling insults at me instead of answering. Fine, Miranda. That's productive."

Miranda stood behind the long leather sofa keeping it as a physical barrier between her and Andrea. It was taking everything in her to keep from lunging for the woman across from her. She wanted to kneel, to surrender, to crawl, and ask for forgiveness, but the only way to keep Andrea in her life at all was that of an assistant. Andrea had made it perfectly clear in Paris that she did not want Miranda's life. She was half her age, no family obligations, so even contemplating that the young woman would want to warm her bed, much less want a commitment, was ridiculous. Therefore the only way to have Andrea was to keep her as a work associate for the time being no matter what her heart was saying. Although after tonight she would be lucky to have her for two more weeks.

Miranda kept her face firm, afraid that if she moved even a muscle her whole facade would crumble like a house of cards.

Andy wiped at her eyes. She would be damned if she would cry in front of Miranda at this moment. When there was only a statuesque response from the older woman Andy decided that she had had enough.

"You know, if you would at least let the drawbridge down for about thirty seconds, just long enough to hear what I had wanted to say earlier, then I'll speak and be out of your way." _And out of your life._

Miranda flinched and Andy took that as her cue, "Earlier when I was in the kitchen with the girls… god.." Andy was trying to stay strong and keep her emotions in check, "When they asked me that stuff, I meant it. My answers were honest. I'd never lie to those girls and I'd never lie to you either." Andy paused looking away before nervously adding, "Look, aside from right now obviously, the times that I have spent with you, and Caroline, and Cassidy, have been some of the happiest times I've had since coming to New York… since ever really. And I don't know how you don't know how incredible you are or how gorgeous you are, but it's true. You really could have anyone Miranda. _**Anyone**_**.**" Andy was trying desperately to make Miranda see that the anyone she was speaking of meant her.

"You have had some real assholes in your life to make you feel otherwise, but I know. I know differently. And I just wish… I just want..." but Andy was unable to finish her sentence. She had said enough already without any acknowledgement other than snark from the other woman.

Miranda's continued silence and completely still demeanor did nothing to alleviate the pain radiating from every inch of the younger woman.

Andy rounded the couch and walked up to Miranda, "I'm leaving now." Andy leaned forward and pressed her lips to the pale cheek of her boss giving her the faintest of kisses before whispering with a tearful, "Happy Birthday Miranda."

Andy had been so sure that this was the perfect time to reveal her feelings and to expose her heart to the woman before her. But now all she wanted to do was walk away. She had not been on the vicious receiving end of LaPriestly since before Paris and it was tearing her apart.

This time there would be no fountain, but there would also be no returning. How many times could someone's heart break before it no longer worked? Turning away from her boss, she walked past the twins' door and laid her hand against the detailed grain before heading down two flights of stairs leaving all of the fight she had felt earlier at Miranda's feet.

Seeing Andrea's hand on her daughters' door finally broke the queen's resolve and she placed her hand over the mouth that had been overly cruel, effectively silencing the sob that was threatening to escape.

The editor had been on the other end of harsh words from an abusive father, a power-hungry CEO, a overzealous page six, and even a drunken Stephen, but the sound that cut her the most was that of Andrea's footsteps walking away from her.

Andy had reached the front door, when she heard it: "Andrea. Don't you dare walk away from me. _Again_."

The unsaid _again_ rang loudly in her ears and the word made her hesitate for a moment.

But as Miranda rounded the second landing, she heard the clink of a key being placed on her table and the click of the front door shut.

Andy was tired of taking commands.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story that was written originally as a one shot. I am seriously humbled by you all. I hope that this chapter is up to everyone's expectations. And of course, thank you ellie. All mistakes are mine.

Ch 7

The rain poured in an unforgiving manner outside, beating against the bedroom window and Andy could not help but believe it was a reflection of her own feelings as she thought about the previous night:

She had paused outside on Miranda's steps and took a large gulp of air. She debated on whether to go back inside, but then wondered what would be the point. Miranda's words only confirmed what Andy had not wanted to believe all along- that she would never be seen as anything more than an assistant to the white haired editor. Walking away this time was the best chance she had at keeping what was left of her heart intact. She had returned once, but she would not make the same mistake twice.

Eventually she had made her way home, and collapsed on her bed. The tears on her face were the only warmth she felt as she fell into a fitful sleep.

While at the townhome, the one woman that Andy was thinking about was going through her own set of emotions. Miranda's grip on the banister loosened and she slid to the floor. How had a day filled with so much joy turned into such a mess?

The light from the foyer glinted off of the key and it mocked her much like a cell phone had once before. Miranda made her way down the stairs and stood at the door, waiting impatiently as she hoped that Andrea would at any moment walk back through it, returning just as she had in Paris at the fountain. Besides, it was late and surely the girl would not walk the streets of New York to get home without a cab waiting.

As the minutes ticked by, Miranda sat in a chair by the Book. When the minutes turned into hours, she moved into the study. When the hours turned into dawn, she decided to head upstairs hoping for a few hours of sleep before it was time to head into work. As she passed the table in the foyer, she grabbed both the Book and the key, flinging them across the room. She already knew that only one of the items would find its place back in her palm soon.

Miranda repeatedly paced her bedroom floor prior to falling into bed. Miranda laid down but her luxury sheets could not keep her warm and her pillow offered no comfort. Her head and heart were not here at home; it was several blocks away wanting to confront and confide. Her thoughts were a mixture of anger at the girl for walking away, and at herself for turning into La Priestly. And then there was the overwhelming feeling of heartbreak. There was an inconsolable need to have Andrea in her life, yet with just a handful of words and sneers, she had lost her. The last thought that mulled through Miranda's head was "What have I done?"

The alarm clock stirred Miranda from her uneasy sleep and she was grateful that her daughters would be seen off this morning by the nanny. The tossing and turning combined with the tears that had fallen, had made her feel in no condition to face anyone.

Last night's events played through her head like a silent movie reel. Everything was in black and white and had been slowed down. Andrea had been kind and was sharing in the festivities, but then she saw her actions towards Andrea. And just like in every movie, there is conflict. But this time the conflict exploded and there had been no resolution or happy ending. Regardless if the young woman felt anything in return, she had to make this right between them.

Andrea had heard her at the stairs, yet she had walked away. This could not be happening a second time. And if the fates allowed, this would not be happening ever again.

Miranda Priestly did not chase after anyone.

Miranda Priestly did not apologize.

Miranda Priestly did not grovel.

Yet, Miranda Priestly was prepared to do all of these things.

But first things first. Picking up her phone she made the first of two phone calls.

Greg Rothman at the NY Mirror checked and then rechecked his fax machine. There was a personal note from Miranda Priestly herself stating that if he didn't interview an Andrea Sachs on Monday, he would be losing out on an up and coming reporter. And it also said that if he didn't hire her, then he was an idiot. Putting the fax down, he had his assistant clear two hours in his Monday morning schedule.

The next call that Miranda decided to make was one only apologetic people made. She picked up her phone and dialed the florist.

Miranda walked to her closet and purposely pulled out the Dior, black long-sleeve v-neck dress with the wide belt. This was the dress she had insulted Andrea in. It was the outfit she had on when it made her assistant cry. Maybe this time when Andrea saw this dress, it would make her think of something else entirely. At least the girl would remember an apology.

She slid into her 6- inch Prada pumps. If she were going to finally concede, she would do so while still elevated across from her victor. Donning her darkest sunglasses, she walked to the running town car awaiting her.

Miranda gave her order, feeling as if this were another battle cry. "Roy. Andrea's apartment. Now."

Andy sat upright on the sofa confused as to who could be knocking on her door at such an early hour. She too had given up on sleeping as she had tossed and turned questioning her decision to walk away from her boss last night. It would have been so easy to just turn back around and walk through the door of the townhouse, but this time Andy felt that if any amends were to be made, then Miranda would have to do it. But there had been no phone calls this time. No chasing after her on the sidewalk. No knocking on her door. Simply put, Miranda did not care.

She had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing her running shorts paired with a long-sleeved Northwestern t-shirt as there was no point in getting dressed for the world of fashion. She would have to figure out a way to get all of her borrowed clothes from the closet to Emily as well.

But right now someone was knocking on her door and she figured that it was someone at the wrong apartment. Andy did not feel like dealing with anyone and because her peephole was broken she shouted at the incessant knocking, "Nobody's home."

"Delivery for an Andrea Sachs."

There was only one person in the world that she wanted to call her Andrea, and that person wasn't on the other side of the door. Opening the door, she saw two large plants of hawthorne.

"No need to tip mam. It's already been taken care of." The gangly eighteen-year-old guy told her while handing over the blossoms.

Andy shut the door and pulled out the card after she had set the plants on her kitchen counter. In beautiful, bold, handwritten script that could only belong to one person, it said: _In early Victorian days, hawthorne stood for hope. M._

But what did Miranda hope for? Was she hoping for an apology? Was this an apology?

Andy continued to be baffled by the enigma of one Miranda Priestly.

A few floors below, anti-bacterial gel was pulled from a large DVF handbag as Miranda reached the front door to the nondescript grey building. The fashion editor opted for the stairs as she deemed the elevator questionable. Reaching apartment 4, she knocked on the door and held her breath.

Andy assumed that it was the delivery guy again so without thinking, she opened her door.

"Miranda?"

"Andrea."

"Miranda?" Andy was absolutely stunned to see the white haired woman before her as she was only trying to wrap her head around the flowers that had just been delivered moments before.

"Yes, that's correct. I would rather not continue to confirm my identity in the hall." It wasn't that Miranda was trying to be snippy, it was that she was used to a lifestyle where on every corner there was a camera or a paparazzi trying to get a scoop of some sort.

"Miranda, I just…" Andy was tired and sounded defeated as though she could not go another round with the woman before her.

"Please." It was the ache in her voice that made Andy grant permission.

And while the voice had been close to begging, Miranda still walked in as if she were stepping onto the 27th floor. Andy went immediately to her side and grabbed her coat and bag.

"Andrea, you don't have to do that."

"It's ok. You are a guest in my home. _And besides, I am going to miss doing it_."

The words 'Thank You' came from Miranda's mouth but they were strangled and Andy wondered if it was from lack of usage or if the woman was possibly nervous.

"Andrea, do you know why I am here?"

Andy gave Miranda's outfit one of the once-overs that the older woman was notorious for and her blood began to boil, "To call me fat?"

Miranda is grateful that the smart girl recognizes the dress for what it was. "No. And you were never fat. I only said that because I truly had nothing else to throw at you." Miranda seems shy about her answer and Andy is knocked from her equilibrium.

"Well, it worked. And last night you had plenty to throw at me as well." Andy doesn't want to fight, but her arms are crossed and she is prepared to throw Miranda out if need be. She wants to be furious, and to be angry at Miranda for all of the pain she has endured overnight. Although her heart is torn, it still reaches for the woman before her and she is so conflicted that she can barely think straight.

"I know. May we sit?" The question is asked so quietly that Andy almost misses it from the ringing in her ears.

Andy closes her eyes, not knowing that Miranda has already strode past her, "Um, sure. But if you've come for round 2, I can't…" When Andy opens her eyes again, she see that Miranda is sitting on her small futon as if it is a throne of gold. Andy almost trips over a book in the floor as she makes her way beside the editor.

Miranda slides the dark sunglasses from her face and looks Andy directly in the eyes, physically exposing herself before the young girl. " Despite what other magazines may report, I do not believe that wearing sunglasses at all times of the day and night is a fashion trend."

Andy sees the evidence of a tear-stained Miranda and It clicks for her, _That night… that night by the fountain. You were wearing your sunglasses…But that would mean you, you had been crying. And now, you have been crying again…_

Blinking rapidly to keep more tears from falling, Miranda begins, "Andrea. I can understand why you would walk out on me last night. I was hateful and most definitely hurtful. But my girls… please do not walk out on my girls. They have had so much disappointment and…" It was so reminiscent of Paris that Andy had to reach forward and place her hand on top of Miranda's arm.

"And I texted them this morning." Andy interrupts, looking into the shocked red-rimmed eyes. "All I told them was that things would be different for awhile, but that I was only a phone call away. And that I had hope." The last part is mumbled, but Miranda hears it just the same.

"You had hope?"

"Well, someone once told me that they lived on it." Andy nods to the delivered plants before asking, "What exactly does your note mean by the way? What it is that you are hoping for Miranda?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What is it that you hope for Andrea?" Miranda tugs on her necklace and Andy thinks she appears almost unsure if she wants to know the answer.

"I asked you first."

Miranda rolls her eyes, "This is must be why my children love you so."

Andy recognizes the deflection tactic once again but it also sounded like Miranda couldn't decide between them who should actually go first. They both sat completely still, too worried that they would break this cocoon of closeness between them. Miranda finally lifts her head and then looks to the ceiling almost seeking guidance from some deity before making eye contact with the younger woman.

"Andrea, the last time I missed a day of work was a little over 11 years ago. The last time I sent anyone flowers, it was done through my assistants and not by me personally. I have never had an assistant enter my home or enter my life like you have. You have surpassed the line of riding in elevators and asking questions. For god's sake, you make me want to apologize every time I purse my lips." Miranda took a deep breath before continuing, "Others have left my employ and I don't even remember their names. People have left my life and I do not give them a second glance. Yet, you walk away from me twice and it does nothing but haunt me." Miranda stopped briefly to look at the floor. She gathered her bravery before raising her head once again to look at Andrea for the last of her speech, "You want to know what I hope for… I hope for you... Just you."

Andy wished with everything in herself that she had not misread Miranda. She was an emotional wreck and was afraid to trust the words that had spilled forth towards her. This time it was her who stayed completely still, not knowing at all how to proceed. She was doing everything her training had taught her on how to read Miranda, but was coming up short as these particular expressions had never come up at _Runway_ before.

Miranda had finally admitted her closely guarded secret and just as she suspected, there was no reciprocation from the brunette. In fact there was no reaction other than that of caution on the younger woman's face. _ I suppose it is only fair as I was standing just as silent yesterday evening._

Frustrated with herself, Miranda caved, "Andrea, you had plenty to say last night. Go ahead, add to it. Whatever it is, I most definitely deserve it. This is you chance to finally slay the dragon now that you know her weakest spot."

The broken rasp in the older woman's voice had Andy sliding closer to Miranda on the small sofa-like furniture.

"What? Why would you even think that?" Andy asked bewildered. Sure, she had been devastated by Miranda's behavior last night, but it was not in her own nature to be overly cruel. She was completely confused by what she had just heard and afraid to believe in what the confession could mean.

Miranda's demeanor was nothing like that of the woman she had seen upstairs in the townhome. Confidence and arrogance had now been replaced with a humbleness only previously cloaked in grey cashmere, "I was so horrible to you. You must hate me and even disgusted by the inappropriate feelings I have for you."

Miranda wondered how much longer she would have to endure this embarrassment but assumed that it was perfect pentance for not only her behavior last night, but for so many other acidic words, looks, and gestures she had thrown the girl since day one.

"Fff…feelings? For me?" Andy scrunched up her face in confusion and had to repeat the words as this was becoming too surreal for her.

No longer able to take what she believed to be as scrutiny, Miranda stood and turned her head to the side staring a hole into the wall behind Andrea. "Yes," she hissed. There was only so much vulnerability she would suffer before placing her icy walls back up.

Realizing Miranda's defenses were beginning to rise. Andy gathered her wits about her and wrapped her hand around Miranda's wrist imploring that she face her.

"Wait Miranda. Just wait for a second." Andy rose to her knees atop the cushion below her.

Kneeling in front of the woman that she loved, she realized that it was now or never.

"Caroline was right." Andy stated firmly.

A very uncharacteristic "Uh?" escaped Miranda.

Andy tugged Miranda closer before speaking, "Caroline said that when you're in love with someone, it is only fair to tell them first. I should have told you... I should tell you… first. Before anything else, I need to tell you." Raising her hand, she cupped Miranda's face as the normally stoic chin quivered.

"Enough of this cruelty Andrea. There's no possib.." Andy silenced Miranda using her free hand and feeling the lips under her finger, made them both tremble. Moving her hand so that now her thumb traced the slightly parted lips, she met the surprised look of the editor's with warmth and compassion. "I love you Miranda. I have for some time. I love you, and I only hope for you."

Andrea began to lean forward, pulling Miranda to her. As if still in disbelief, Miranda met her halfway, her legs giving out and her knees hitting the cushions beside of Andrea.

Andy had placed her lips upon the delicate mouth slowly, wanting to take her time to assuage the older woman's insecurities. Miranda responded initially with hesitation, but as she felt the softness and the reassurance of Andrea's lips, her confidence grew.

Their heads turned, noses rubbed, tongues caressed, and hands found themselves tangled in chocolate tresses. Miranda held on, wanting and needing to hold onto to something as her deepest want became real. Her body was laid down beneath Andrea's in a gentle manner with her head on the armrest. Only inches separated them when Andy leaned back to regard Miranda who had closed her eyes. Her chest was heaving as if trying to replenish her lungs with the air she so desperately needed.

"Open your eyes Miranda, please?" Andrea softly asked. Their bodies melding together had felt incredible, but Andy needed to know exactly what the older woman was thinking before she went any further.

Eyelids blinked open, revealing a look of vulnerability that had never been seen before. She cradled Andrea's face into her hands. "It's true. This is real." she whispered against swollen lips.

Andy nodded and brushed her thumb against the lone tear tear that had made it's way to Miranda's cheekbone. She kissed the salty trail that it had left as if to let Miranda know that she would always take care of her.

Miranda closed her eyes again feeling overwhelmed at Andrea's gesture. She wanted to believe that Andrea would stay and that the bottom would not fall out any minute; that it wouldn't be long before the silly girl walked away from her for good. It would break her. Andrea could feel the thoughts radiating from Miranda and held her tightly.

Andy tipped Miranda's head so that she was looking directly into her eyes, "I know earlier, last night, when I was walking away," Andy's words stuck in her throat as she felt the grip around her waist tighten, "I know that it looked like goodbye. And it was because I just… but now, now that I know that I'm not alone in my feelings, I will never leave you. Even if I had left earlier, I would have found a way back to you. I have never, ever, felt for anyone what I feel for you." Propping herself up on her elbow, she placed the older woman's hand over her heart and held it there, "I need for you to trust me, trust us."

Relief, need, and even lust begin to fill Miranda's veins as she felt the heartbeat beneath her hand, but more words needed to be said and apologies needed to be made.

Miranda pushed Andrea off of her and walked across the room leaving a confused Andy to sit on the sofa. Miranda wanted to trust the young woman that had played all of her cards by confessing her feelings, and now it was up to Miranda to make the next step.

The editor sat in a large brown leather chair at a small desk with her hands resting upon her temples. It had felt wonderful to feel Andrea in her arms, to hear the confessions of love, and to feel the softness of her lips, but it was with downcast eyes and guilt that she spoke "I need… I want to apologize for my behavior last night. You must know that everything I said was a lie. I was only trying to push you away, but not push you out of my life completely. Obviously I failed in my attempts. I was scared of my feelings, but it was still no way to treat you. Please know that above all else." Blue eyes begged their meaning into brown. "I don't deserve you. I have been immeasurably cruel to you both personally and professionally. How could you possibly feel anything but contempt for me? Let alone… love me?" Miranda practically choked on the last words.

Andy considered the words carefully as they lolled about in her head. There was some truth in them and had Miranda said them almost a year ago, she would have agreed. But Andy knew she was not without fault. She saw the question as her invitation to enter the woman's personal space and knelt before the uncertain woman.

"Hey. Hey, look at me." Using her new found courage, Andy placed her hands gently on Miranda's thighs which seemed to burn through the Dior fabric. "Yes, last night was horrible and you did say some things that shattered me. I thought I had lost you forever. But it was my decision to walk out. I heard you call after me, yet I still walked away. I understand why, but you're here now, apologizing and trying to sort it out with me." Her thumbs began to rub small circles on Miranda's legs, hoping it would help ground them both.

"As far as professionally goes, in the beginning I treated you and the fashion industry with disdain and disrespect. I still don't know why you didn't fire me that day at the run through." She didn't need to tell Miranda which one, as they both immediately pictured cerulean belts in their heads. "Nigel finally talked some since into me, and when I started paying attention to just exactly what it is you do, my own guilt sat in. From then on, I wanted nothing more than to make your days run smoother. My personal life turned into shambles, yet I didn't want to stop trying to please you. While my boyfriend was breaking up with me you called."

Miranda's eyebrows rose as she had never heard Andrea mention the cook boy to her before. "He told me that the person's whose phone calls I always take, that was the person I was in the relationship with. And he was right because I answered. I wanted to answer. And then Paris happened." Paris was something that neither of them had ever mentioned and the word was heavy on Andy's tongue.

Miranda shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the mention of Paris, but Andy reached for one of hands and squeezed it tightly.

"That's when it all dawned on me. When I was out walking the streets. All I could think about was how I wanted you with me… how I wanted you."

"But you walked away. You didn't want my life." Miranda may have stated the words, but there was a question of 'why' in them.

"I walked away because I thought you would never see me as more than just your assistant. You told me to 'do my job' and it crushed me. It made me realize that I was just a subservient to you. Not to mention that I was a woman and you had just been served divorced papers literally the night before. What chance did I have?"

"You would have had every chance in the world." Miranda stated indicating that her feelings had been long suppressed just as Andy's were. "You still do, if it is truly what you want?"

Without hesitation, Andy responded "I do. I still want you." She said the words with such conviction that it was like a prayer upon Miranda's soul.

Andy rose from her kneeling position with Miranda pulling her up until she was straddling the older woman. Her hands ran through the impeccable white hair as the arms around her squeezed her tightly. Leaning down, she kissed the lips that only hours before had torn her apart. But she knew now that those same lips would put her back together.

Breaking apart briefly, Miranda reached up and brushed at brunette bangs, "Andrea. My Andrea, I need to tell you. You must know that I love you. I have loved you. And I will do everything in my power to keep you happy now that I have you."

This time it was Miranda that felt the warm tears of another. Reaching up with concern and wiping at the the tears she asked, "Andrea, what is it? Are you ok?"

A muffled "Yes," was the response she received. "I just never thought… I wanted to believe, but I just…"

Rubbing Andrea's back with one hand and catching tears with the other, Miranda said, "You know, I have wanted to kiss you for a very, long time." Miranda moved the hand that had been wiping tears to the back of Andrea's head and pulled her closer, "A very, very, mmmph.." Andy cut her off as she placed her mouth over the willing lips below hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

A/N: This chapter is rated M. This has not been beta-read, so I do own all of the mistakes but nothing in relation to DWP. And of course thank you Ellie :)

Miranda's hands could no longer stay within the boundaries of appropriate, chaste behavior as Andrea's kisses became stronger and more insistent. The editor's hands drifted downward, to the long bare legs that had been on display distracting her. Feeling the smooth skin sent tingles all over her and suddenly the room was extremely hot. Miranda's hands inched their way back up and made their way beneath the thin fabric of Andrea's running shorts. She was certain that she had heard Andrea growl as her pointer finger slightly traced the lower thigh band of the younger woman's underwear. For the first time in the editor's life, simple cotton had become a turn on.

Andy pulled back and Miranda worried that she had gone too far, but Andrea smiled at her and leaned forward once again. Andy's strong-willed tongue demanded to be wrapped around Miranda's own, mimicking the circular motions of the older woman's fingers below.

Miranda's fingers became more adventurous, almost daring to see how far she could go. However, this was no game to Miranda as she genuinely had only allowed her instincts and heart to finally guide her. The rest of her hand joined in the exploration and she found it cupping Andrea's cheek, squeezing it, which only intensified their moans into one another.

Miranda shifted her hand once more and found a damp panel of cotton, and pressed against it. Andrea trembled above her, and widened her stance across Miranda's lap, physically making her permission known. Dipping below the band, Miranda felt the flood of moisture that only rivaled her own. She stroked slowly across wet coarse hair as Andrea pressed further into her.

They continued to kiss as Andy pulled Miranda from the chair, needing steadier ground. As Andy guided them around the apartment, they knocked against the small desk, the armrest of the futon, and Miranda's purse fell to the floor when they ran into the kitchen table. However, it was completely ignored by both as they kissed their way to the small bedroom. Their bodies refused to let go of one another while hands found their grips on arms, in hair, and on hips.

Miranda took in the tiny room and briefly thought of when she first came to America. The unmade bed, the disarray of books on the nightstand, and the clothes scattered about the floor. The clothes that Andrea had on last night. She had to close her eyes not wanting to think about how the young woman must have come home from the previous evening, knowing that she had hurt her feelings.

Andy misinterpreted the grimace that fleeted across Miranda's face as displeasure of her surroundings and reached down to tidy up the space. For all of the opulence and grandeur her own home held, Miranda would not trade this room for anything at the moment. She reached for Andrea, effectively stopping her and placed her own hand upon the younger woman's shoulder. Using Andrea for balance, she pulled off her shoes and threw them over to the pile of clothes on the floor letting her know she did not care about the unkempt state about them.

With the removal of her shoes, she was now shorter than Andrea who greedily took advantage of the height difference by running her fingers through the perfect white coif she had itched to mess up for almost a year. Miranda grinned against Andrea's cheek, loving the feeling of wild abandonment that ran through her hair.

Her grin quickly turned into nibbles along Andrea's jaw line and down to her neck. Andrea's groans encouraged Miranda's hands to travel further down and she began to play with the hem of the Northwestern t-shirt. Andy pulled back for only a moment and began to lift her shirt completely off, but Miranda stopped her and asked, "Let me?" Andy smiled blindly while readily nodding her approval. She couldn't wait to feel those long dexterous fingers outline her, cup her, and move about inside of her.

The t-shirt came off with ease and found itself amongst the shoes in the designated clothes pile. Miranda's face always told a story if one was apt enough to read it and right now, Andy was happily reading a full-fledged chapter on lust and desire. Miranda's lips were parted, her grin was wicked, and her eyes were caressing every inch of the exposed skin.

Miranda's hands immediately cupped the firmness of the breasts untouched yet by gravity just as she had imagined so many times. Andrea pushed further into her hands and long arms found themselves crossed behind the editor's neck. Miranda squeezed the offered gift lightly and felt the hardened nipples against her palms beneath the almost transparent tank. Andrea's moans against her neck worked as reassurance as she brushed her thumbs over the hardened nubs, until her hands made their way to the bottom hem lifting Andrea's tank completely. She drug the straps up slowly and savored the heavy rise and fall of the girl's chest, while desire burned deeply between her legs.

The cool air hit Andrea's nipples and only made them stiffen more as Miranda's hands held the jutted breasts. But touching them and holding them, would simply not be enough. In a voice laden with rasp, all she could get out was "Bed."

The look in Miranda's eyes had turned salacious as her confidence was fully in place. Just like an issue of _Runway_, Miranda wanted to read every part of Andrea's body. And just like the fabrics she touched, she would revel in the many textures on every inch of the woman before her. Andrea quickly discarded her running shorts and while Miranda watched her, she felt in that moment she could dedicate a ten-page spread to the benefits of elastic. Andrea's arousal was evident as the dark damp spot contrasted against the front cotton panel of her boy-cut briefs.

Miranda felt the back of her knees hit the full-sized mattress and she lowered herself with as much elegance and grace someone can while pulling their eager lover on top of them.

Raised on her elbows, Andy lay there completely mesmerized by the lyrical laughter escaping the editor's mouth as they landed together on the bed. To see Miranda so free was a sight she wanted to soak in, and to never forget.

The angle of their fall had Andy's breasts almost spilling towards Miranda's mouth and she could not contain her lips from reaching out to them. Her palms squeezed the pert globes and lifted them to her, tasting the hardened peaks against her tongue. Swiping, she circled the dark nub, pulling it into her mouth as far as it would go, humming against it as Andrea squirmed above her.

While she continued to suckle on the swaying breasts, Miranda pushed at the waistband of Andrea's boy-shorts. They were undoubtedly hideous of course by Runway standards, yet becoming on Andrea. However at the moment, they were in her way. And nothing gets in Miranda's way.

With great frustration, Andy pulled out of Miranda's lips with a loud pop so that she could pull and kick her underwear off completely. She now knelt bare at Miranda's feet while Miranda only had her hair out of place and her dress slightly inched up from the fall to the bed.

Andy slid her hands along Miranda's ankles, feeling the nylon hose that encompassed her lower legs. On instinct, Miranda parted her legs, causing her dress to move further up, displaying the garters that Andy had caught glimpses of so many times before. Her hands slid to play with the thigh-band of the garter, snapping them coyly as she was still trying to wrap her mind around their current state.

Miranda's surprised, yet pleased shriek at the action, spurred Andy to crawl atop her leg and straddle it. The combined friction between the lace of the garter, the hint of skin of Miranda's thigh, and the wetness of her own folds gave Andy an unexpected thrill that kept her in place. She stayed there enjoying the feeling of marking both Miranda and her lingerie with her essence. Miranda's blue eyes burned like the hottest part of a fire while watching her. The bright blue flame that could burn so deeply, caused only shivering between her legs as Miranda flexed her thigh.

Andy's back arched at the sensation, causing her to ground herself harder, and point her breasts higher for Miranda to hold. The act of Andrea rubbing herself against the material was the most erotic thing Miranda had ever seen or felt.

Her own panties had long been drenched, but now they were completely ruined as she felt the sticky wetness seep onto her skin. Andy's eyes smoldered her while she watched the languid movements, felt the slow bounce of her breasts, and heard the groans of pleasure that filtered out as Andrea rode her.

Soon Andrea increased her speed, and ever so often, her knee would rub against Miranda's core. It was pure torture to only have the light pressure against her. Miranda released the breasts she had been fondling and moved her hands to cup Andrea's ass, sliding the girl, stiffening her thigh, and following her in her rhythm.

"Oh god Miranda… you… god. Fuck."

"Yes, Andrea. Yes." Miranda encouraged before thrusting herself forward and felt the clenching of Andrea's sex against her leg.

"Come here." Miranda may have stated the words, but there was a softness to them so that it did not sound like a command.

Breathless, Andy crawled up to meet Miranda and laid side by side, intertwining their legs. Miranda brushed her fingers though the long brown hair that unlike hers, never stayed in place.

"Hmmm, So beautiful. That just now…so, so beautiful. And sexy, dear god that was sexy Andrea." Andy blushed at Miranda's praise, but hearing it had calmed the embarrassment she felt now that they had momentarily halted their activities. She had never felt like this before, and had went solely on her desire and need to feel Miranda against her regardless of how unorthodox her movements may have seemed.

Andy caught her breath, "You are the beautiful one. And you make me feel so, so... alive, wonderful…" Miranda found sparkling warmth in brown eyes and leaned forward to kiss Andrea.

Andy's tongue wished for entrance, which Miranda willingly granted. It was a mouth that could easily slice others to pieces, but was now whimpering, begging, and asking for much more than words could express and Andy knew it was all for her.

The heat between them began to build again and Andy's hand played with the deep v cut of Miranda's dress, dipping further and further beneath the expensive knit until her fingers graced the outline of a black silk bra. She pulled the material to the side wanting and needing to give Miranda's breasts the same attention her own had been given earlier.

She was finally being rewarded for months and months of training her eyes upward in the office, elevator, and towncar. But as she began tugging further into the material, she felt Miranda give pause. Andy stopped her ministrations immediately and waited for the blow or explanation that would hopefully come.

Miranda wanted Andrea, to allow the woman to feel more of her, taste more of her, and to hear more of those whimpers beneath her lips. But beyond all of those wants, Miranda Priestly, editor-in-chief, and compass to all things beautiful, was self conscious of her own body.

In her youth, she thought nothing of stripping down for the few lovers that she had. But after the pregnancy and with the cruel progression of age, even the best creams in the world could only fill in so many cracks of time.

When she had met Stephen, she had reached a point in her sexual life where she refused to fully disrobe. It was something he thought marriage would change. Yet it did not, and was more than likely the reason he felt the need to call her frigid in bed. But Miranda would not let a few words of name-calling change her mind. As if. Besides, the majority of the time, all he needed was her hand. She shuttered at the thought, which only made Andrea hold her tighter.

And now she had this magnificent creature before her, this 25yrs younger woman before her. Andrea who was smooth, without wrinkle, and without flaw, unabashedly naked beside of her.

Resting their foreheads together, both could see the flushed faces, imagine the mussed hair, and feel the rising and falling chest of the other. But Andy could also feel the tenseness radiating off of the woman she held. Andy slid her hands to cradle Miranda's face and prodded gently. "Talk to me…please." Whatever it was, Andy would listen and could only hope that Miranda would open up to her.

In Miranda's mind, she felt Andrea would have every right to be disappointed with her. Wasn't she the one that had started this by playing with the hem of Andrea's underwear? Wasn't she the one that had been willingly led by lips to the bedroom? Would Andrea accept not seeing all of her? Or would she be repulsed by what she did see? All of these questions and concerns were swimming about in her head as she fought to answer Andrea.

But she saw only honest worry in the deep brown eyes imploring her to speak. Taking a leap of faith, Miranda began, "Even though I may set the world's standards for fashion and beauty, it doesn't mean that… I wear couture and La Mer. I haven't been fully …exposed in…it's been awhile."

Seeing that her explanation was not getting through to Andrea's lust filled yet concerned eyes, Miranda tried to explain in a much simpler way, "I'm old Andrea. My body, I'm a mothe.." Andy kissed Miranda's mouth gently preventing any additional self-deprecating words from falling. When they pulled apart, Miranda narrowed her eyes and wanted to say that interrupting her with a kiss did not make it less true. But Andy placed her finger over the editor's lips and spoke, "You're mother fucking goddess is what you are." The lips beneath her fingers scrunched up obviously still wanting to speak, but Andy continued and pressed her finger harder against them.

"And you aren't old, just older than me."

Miranda rolled her eyes at Andrea's philosophy but the younger woman wasn't letting it deter her. "No rolling your eyes. Everything I said is true. I'm serious Miranda. Do you know how many times a day I have to sit on my hands or pretend to be typing on my phone so that I don't physically reach out and touch you? And you constantly take my breath away. Emily just thinks that I breathe heavy because I'm so fat." This time Andy saw a flash of pure anger fleet through Miranda's eyes.

"But listen to me. That night in Paris… I saw you." Andy moved her hands to point to Miranda's heart.

"And in that moment, you were gorgeous. You are still gorgeous. The parts that I see… and even the parts that I don't." Andy's fingers began absently rubbing the outline of Miranda's lips and made their way to the defiant arch of her cheekbone, down to the arms that were now holding her and the tension began to evaporate from Miranda's body as Andrea's words sank in.

"But we won't do anything that you aren't comfortable with. If you want to layer up in eight different names of designer _stuff_…. then that's ok." Her use of the word _stuff_ did exactly what she had hoped it would and the last of Miranda's tension fled from her body.

"It may be unseasonably warm, but I think the love between us would make any discomfort inconsequential. I just want you close. When you love someone, that means loving all of them, insecurities and all."

Miranda stood in awe of the girl that loved her. In the past there had been arguments, pleadings, and even physical attempts at tearing her clothes. But with Andrea, there was only acceptance, and only one answer to give the young woman would do

"Make love to me Andrea. All of me."

Andy leaned in and kissed Miranda reassuringly, letting her know she accepted this gift of trust between them. She grabbed Miranda's hand and squeezed it lightly before bringing it to her lips.

"Do you trust me?" Andy asked against the knuckles that were still pressed to her lips.

Miranda gave her an incredulous look that said _'Were you not just listening to me?' _but somehow the answer "Inexplicably" came tumbling forth instead.

Andy unexpectedly hopped out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom with the promise of being right back. As Miranda watched the naked sway of hips, she couldn't help but wonder what Andrea was up to. _Dear god did the girl go off to get lovemaking props already?_ While Miranda wanted to only feel each other at the moment, she couldn't deny the tingle that erupted from thinking of Andrea wearing a certain apparatus.

But when the young woman returned, she had only a small white box in her hand. _That would definitely be too small_, Miranda thought as her lips pursed in confusion.

Andy crawled back up to Miranda's propped position on the bed and opened the package. Inside were make-up wipes and immediately Miranda's eyes went wide but softened when she realized the sentiment behind them. Andrea wanted to convince her that she, Miranda, was wanted, desired, and truly as beautiful as she had claimed.

Andy cleaned every trace of makeup from Miranda's face, kissing it as the cosmetic mask disappeared. Miranda pulled her close, devouring her with her lips. Each kiss and tear told Andy that it was one of the sweetest gestures anyone had ever made towards the editor.

"Andrea. Darling. I want you. On me, in me, just everything." It was in a tone that said 'Do not disappoint me' which had Andy's core flooded all over again.

Andy straddled the older woman once again returning her hands to the black dress. She found the zipper and pulled it down off of Miranda's arms revealing the bra and expanse of creamy white skin.

Andy kissed her way up the editor's arm, stopping at the inside crook of her elbow to swirl her tongue because she didn't want to miss a single spot on Miranda's body. She made her way over to the breasts that had been the focal point of so many of her fantasies and nipped at the bra with her teeth, licking the puckered nipples that shown easily through the silk and lace.

She would let Miranda expose as much or as little as she chose. This would be about her comfort level and she would not push the older woman for any more than she was willing to give.

"Will you do it?" The question was so quiet that Andy wasn't sure she even heard it and she almost released the bra's fabric entirely from her mouth. Taking one of Andrea's hands in her own, Miranda now commanded the young woman above her, "Andrea, you know how I love to repeat myself." The sly smirk that graced Miranda's face was so reminiscent of the editor she loved that Andy responded with a cheeky, "Yes Miranda."

The front clasp came undone easily and two full mounds with light pink nipples rose to greet Andrea's palms. "Oh my god…Miranda, hmmm" Andy's mouth could not avoid the temptation of wrapping it's lips around the peaked buds and her tongue lavished them both equally.

Miranda squirmed below her and ran her fingers through the brown locks that laid all over stomach. Her nipples had become sensitive from all of the attention, and each pull, tug, and lick made the sensation travel to her clit. "Oh… yes… my… Andrea. My Andrea…please."

Regretfully Andy let go with one last tug and moved her body down, pulling the dress southward with her. She paused at Miranda's navel, her cesarean scar, and her hips, kissing the skin with both her lips and tongue. Brown tendrils tickled and teased her bare skin, and Miranda bucked in response.

Andy knelt before Miranda, watching the undulation of the breasts she had just thoroughly loved. She tossed the dress and ran her hands over legs that spread wide open for her. Andy licked the spot on Miranda's thigh that she had ridden earlier making Miranda groan loudly and raise her hips eagerly towards the young woman. Andy quickly discarded the nylons and hooked her fingers in the elastic waistband of the drenched lace panties. Her thumbs brushed against the ruined panel causing Miranda to push further into her. Feeling the heat rolling off of Miranda, and hearing the continued pleas falling from the editor's mouth had Andy tugging the panties off quickly and placing her face directly above the wet patch of neatly trimmed white hair.

Miranda was a mixture of heady sweetness, a smell that had Andrea licking her lips in anticipation.

"You're going to… Oh Andrea." In all her lovemaking, Miranda had never been this vocal, and yet it felt right, it felt freeing, and she knew when it came to her body, she would deny this girl nothing.

Humming and taking in the scent, Andrea stroked the ready and swollen folds, parting them with her fingers. "Ahhh..." Miranda was unable to utter anything other than moans and incoherencies as she felt Andrea stroking her. Every time fingers would run across her clit, a delicious burn would travel throughout her entire body, making her want more.

The noises from Miranda only emboldened Andy, and she whispered above the wetness,"Hmm, you are so wet Miranda."

Leaning forward, she held Miranda's hooded eyes beneath the messy forelock before they closed and her face gave way to the pleasure she was receiving. Andy's kisses on Miranda's folds turned to light bites, and then she brought them into her mouth taking and giving all at the same time. Andy began moving her tongue in a swirling pattern, thrusting it in and out of the slickness.

Miranda's hand held onto Andrea's brown hair and her hips gave in to a quick rhythmic push matching the motions of the swift tongue inside of her. Andrea could feel Miranda's legs shake around her ears as she pulled out slowly to flatten her tongue against the hot channel, reaching to focus solely on Miranda's clit.

"Oh god," Miranda's hips jerked forward trying to hold off her release so that she could pull Andrea up to her. She wanted to feel the young woman completely against her before coming undone. Their bodies connecting and colliding together fully was a fusion neither could prepare for. The heat, slickness, and softness was almost overwhelming for the both of them, but Miranda managed to gasp out, "Inside."

Andrea needed no further instruction and ran her hand down in between the legs wrapped behind her back. Andrea's fingers played around the entrance for only seconds before she kissed Miranda and pushed into her simultaneously. The rhythm they found left them breathless as the pulsating below became stronger. Miranda cried out and suddenly her core clenched around the long, lean fingers, flooding Andrea's hand.

Andrea began to remove her fingers, but Miranda stopped her hand not ready to disconnect so soon. Panting, she asked, "Stay. Just… for a moment, stay?"

Andy readily complied, "Of course," and found that twitching her fingers ever so slightly would cause another light wave to roll through Miranda's body.

"Ahh. Mmm… you…" Miranda smiled against Andrea, "You are…ahh…being so bad…god."

Andy grinned because she knew what her actions were doing, "I can't help it. It feels so good being inside of you," Andy kissed Miranda's neck, "And on you," kissing her mouth she pulled back, "I love you so much Miranda."

In a breathy sigh, Miranda helped Andrea remove her fingers, "Mmmm."

She held Andrea in her arms and placed her leg between the younger woman's. Andy roamed her fingers over Miranda's stomach, trailing them up to cup the older woman's breasts; she would never tire of touching and caressing the weighty globes. Miranda tilted her head to reach Andrea's lips, "I love you too. You are My Andrea."

Andy could have wept at the declaration, but all she could do was pull the woman to her and kiss her fully, allowing the older woman to enjoy the taste of herself. For months, she had fantasized about this very moment. She had resigned herself to only having to be an assistant, a friend to the girls, and a dreamer when it came to Miranda. And now, here they were, laying against each other in the most intimate of ways, professing their love for one another.

Playing with the rebellious forelock, Andy wanted to confess something, "You know, you weren't the only one worried." Miranda's eyes gave way to confusion at hearing the words.

"Miranda, you see models… perfection every day." Her downcast eyes broke Miranda's heart. She had been so wrapped up in her own insecurities that she had forgotten that Andrea may have her own issues. "And I'm sure that you are more experienced… I mean, I've never… with a woman."

"But you just," Miranda waved her hand to indicate exactly what Andrea had just done. "And you were so, so…"

"Acceptable?" Andy interrupted grinning slightly.

Miranda tried her best La Priestly glare, but it fell flat in post-orgasmic bliss with Andrea. Instead she sniffed and deemed to not answer.

Andy's face flushed a deep red and Miranda found it too irresistible to not kiss her senseless. She pulled only inches away, tucking brown hair behind her ear and whispered, "No and no in regards to your first two statements."

Andy could hardly remember what her first two statements were after being so thoroughly kissed so Miranda clarified. She wanted to ease any fears just as the young woman had done for her. "Andrea. There is nothing that I would change about you."

To others that statement may have seemed simplistic, but to Andy, it spoke of everything. This woman currently holding her was someone who lived and breathed editing. She was someone who made millions of people change their appearance and outfits by the swipe of a pen or a purse of her lips, yet she had just told Andy there was nothing to change.

Miranda brushed the pads of her fingers under Andy's chin and cleared her throat, "And as far as the 'experience'… There have been no women. But, I would very much like to experience you. All of it… with you."


End file.
